Crossroads II
by KatieWR
Summary: Hetalia, Franada AU. Matthew élete legcsodálatosabb nyarának végén kisírt szemmel esik haza; Francis rohan utána; Alfred ismét lakhelyet változtatott, ám ezúttal nem várt helyre költözött; Arthur furcsán kedves, amit nem tud hová tenni; lakótársra lel; és Francisszal váratlanul gyermekáldásban részesülnek. Crossroads II., jó olvasást!
1. Prológus

Üdv mindenkinek!

Ez itt a Crossroads folytatása, a második rész. A történet AU, tehát mondhatjuk, hogy napjainkban játszódik, és első rész ismerete nélkül sajnos kissé érthetetlen, úgyhogy ajánlom annak az olvasását ez előtt. (Bocsi.)  
Fő párosunk most is Franadáék, ezúttal már mint boldog szerelmesek, de problémájuk persze így is bőven akad, úgyhogy reményeim szerint a cselekményt (az első pár fejezettől eltekintve) nem kell félteni.  
Az ajánlás ezúttal a Tiétek, Kedves Olvasók, mert nélkületek nem kezdtem volna bele a folytatásba. Jó olvasást!  
(KatieWR, 2013. december 11.)

Crossroads II.

Prológus

Matthew rápislogott a négyrét hajtott, négyzethálós papírra, amire a címet firkantotta fel, aztán a házszámot vizslatta.  
- Ez lesz az – szólalt meg a válla felett átnézve Alfred. – Bemegyünk?  
- Menjünk – biccentett, és megindultak a rövid bejárón a ház ajtaja felé. Útközben zsebre gyűrte a cetlit, és az idegességtől ökölbe szorult a keze. Biztos volt benne, hogy mit szeretne, de tartott egy kicsit attól, hogy túlságosan belelovallta magát ebbe az utazásba, és végül mégsem sikerül kideríteniük semmit magukról. Rengeteg akadály állhat az útjukba, és ha nem sikerül egy rendes információforrást találniuk, soha nem fog kiderülni, mi az igazság.  
Mire feleszmélt, Alfred megnyomta a csengőt. Rávigyorgott, és azt mondta:  
- Nem lesz semmi baj. – Ő egyáltalán nem tűnt idegesnek. Finoman hintázott a talpain, de ezt nagyjából bármikor szokta. – Tök profi vagyok idegen házakhoz való becsöngetésben, nyugi.  
- Nem vagyok ideges – mormogta.  
- Á, dehogy. – A testvére nem hitt neki. Ő sem tette volna. Léptek hangzottak fel az ajtó túloldaláról, mire elnémultak. Zár kattant, a súlyos ajtó kitárult. A néni elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rájuk, és mielőtt bármelyikük köszönhetett volna, keresztet vetett, és felkiáltott:  
- Teremtőm, hiszen te Williamsék fia vagy! – haloványan elmosolyodva bólintott, és halkan köszönt. – Te pedig… - fordult Alfred felé, miután elvisszhangozta az ő köszönését: - Jonesék fia! Alfred, igaz? – A szólított felvonta egyik szemöldökét, arcán meglepettség tükröződött.  
- Engem is tetszik ismerni…? – kérdezte zavartan.  
- Még szép, hogy ismerlek, édes fiam, pólyás korod óta! – hökkenten meredtek egymásra.  
A néni a Williams házaspár szomszédja volt, a kisvárosban született, és ötven éve abban a házban lakott. A dolog egyre bonyolultabbnak hatott. Mégis mit kerestek Alfred szülei a környéken? Ők az Államokban éltek, nem Kanadában!

~*CrossRoads*~

Arthur épp a konyhából tartott az emeletre, hogy megnézze, mégis mi a fenét művel fent azaz ostoba öccse. Túl csendben van, és ez, évek tapasztalatával a háta mögött, csakis rosszat jelenthet. Hallotta nyílni a bejárati ajtót, érdeklődve fordult vissza abba az irányba, és egy pillanatra meglepődött, aztán gyorsan (és figyelmesen) végigmérte az érkezőt. Napszítta szőke haj, átlaghoz képest barna bőr, lila szemek. Szóval Matthew az. Aki halkan szipog egyet, és aztán szinte csak suttogva köszön.  
- Ne haragudj, hogy nem szóltam, hogy jövök, de kikapcsoltam a telefonom – tette hozzá halkan.  
- Semmi baj – válaszolta rögtön. – Mi szél hozott? Nem vártalak, majd csak szeptemberben. Hé, te sírsz? – A fiú gyors mozdulattal megtörölte a szemeit, és megrázta a fejét.  
- Csak… csak hazajöttem. Pár nap… nem foglak zavarni – ígérte, és olyan szárnyaszegettnek tűnt, mint utoljára… Hagyjuk.  
- Nem zavarsz – jelentette ki gyorsan. – Na, gyere csak be. – Aprót biccentett. Vékony pulóver volt rajta, és a hátizsákja, semmi más. Több cuccal szokott érkezni, ha hazajön. Valami nincs rendben.  
- A franc, oda a meglepi – jegyezte meg a hang a lépcső felől. Látta összerezzenni Matthew-t, és ahogy odakapta a fejét. Arca meglepetésről és hitetlenkedésről árulkodott.  
- A-Alfred…? Mit… mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte halkan, ahogy elindult felé.  
- Hazaugrottam – volt a válasz. – Hé, mi baj? – kérdezte, ahogy jobban megnézte magának, mire testvére odavágtatott hozzá, és szorosan megölelte, vállai megrázkódtak. Alfred a hátát simogatta és csúnya pillantást küldött felé. Válaszul eltátogta, hogy nem mondott semmi rosszat. – Gyere, felmegyünk, és elmesélheted, mi bánt – mondta neki halkan, csitítóan, olyan szeretettel a hangjában, hogy egy pillanatig komolyan azt kívánta, bárcsak helyet cserélhetne a másik öccsével. A kék szemek felé sem pislogtak, csak felterelte a lépcsőn.  
Alfred jó egy óra múlva baktatott le a fokokon, komor ábrázattal.  
- Matt alszik – tájékoztatta. – Elkérhetem a telefonodat?  
- Mi van a tiéddel? – kérdezte, miközben a zsebeiben kezdett keresgélni.  
- Még nem váltottam szolgáltatót, a washingtoni számommal kicsit necces lenne innen Párizsba telefonálnom – hangzott a magyarázat.  
- Mi van azzal a borvedelő idiótával?  
- Matt látta valami csajjal. Francis érdekében remélem, hogy ki tudja magát magyarázni, különben kénytelen leszek a Temzébe dobni a hulláját.  
- A Szajnába – javította ki reflexszerűen. – A Temze itt van.  
- Nekem aztán tök nyolc – rándította meg a vállait. A belenyugvók sóhajával nyújtotta át a készüléket. – Gondolom, nincs meg a száma…  
- Az F betűnél keresd, értelemszerűen – morogta.  
- Megtartottad? De cuki! – vigyorgott rá a fiú gúnyosan.  
- Még egy szó, és telefonálhatsz a saját számládra! – figyelmeztette. Alfred nem törődött vele, csak nekidőlt a kanapé háttámlájának álltában, tárcsázott, és a füléhez emelte a telefont. Maga volt a megtestesült lazaság.  
- Halihó, Francis! – rikkantotta élénken a telefonba. Arthur megforgatta a szemeit. – Na figyu, az a szitu, hogy vagy idehúzod a segged, és megmondod Mattnek, hogy nem csaltad meg, vagy a hétvégén már fogócskázhatsz a halakkal a… folyóban. Vágesz? Szia! – vigyorogva átnyújtotta a telefont. – Tess', tíz másodperc. Majd vedd ki a közösből az árát – ezzel a zsebéből előhúzta a saját készülékét, és még azelőtt fogadta a bejövő hívást, hogy a csengőhangja megszólalhatott volna. Francis volt az, természetesen.  
Ezúttal tovább tartott az eszmecsere, úgy két percig, ami után Alfred elégedetten süllyesztette farmerja zsebébe ultramodern készülékét.  
- Nna, Franc' úgy három órán belül itt van, vendégszoba nem kell neki, csak parkolóhely. Matt nálam alszik, szóval akkor én… - Elhallgatott a mondat befejezése előtt, de értette, mit akar.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá. A fiú bólintott, aztán felvágtatott a lépcsőn. Arthur sóhajtott egyet, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog unatkozni az elkövetkezőkben.


	2. I Fejezet

I. Fejezet

- Alfred, én azt hiszem, hogy ez nagyon nem jó ötlet – jegyezte meg hátra-hátra pislogva Matthew.  
- Ugyan már, észre sem fogják venni! Csak sétálunk egyet – nevetett rá a másik, megszorította a kezét, ahogy húzta maga után a zebra felé.  
- Szét kell nézni az úton – motyogta a kanadai.  
- Én is tudom! – vágta rá a másik, és valóban szétnézett – szabályosan, balra-jobbra-balra –, csak azután lépett az útra festett fehér csíkokra. Azon túl egy zöldellő park virított. Mennyivel nagyobb, mint az intézet udvara! Mennyivel szebb! Matthew mégsem érezte jól magát, biztos volt benne, hogy csúnyán ki fognak kapni, ha visszamentek, amiért kilógtak a nyitva felejtett hátsó ajtón. Normál esetben nem is érték el a reteszt, ám amikor a labda arra pattant, feltűnt, hogy résnyire nyitva van a régi, nyikorgós faajtó, ami a kőkerítésben volt. Életük nagy kalandja kezdődött akkor, mikor kiléptek rajta.  
Alfred töretlenül haladt előre a kaviccsal felszórt ösvényen, ő mindig olyan bátor volt. Matthew rettenetesen félt attól, hogy Alfred talál magának új családot, és ő akkor egyedül marad, elveszíti az egyetlen barátját. Lehet, hogy gyerek volt még, de valahol mégis felfogta ennek az egésznek a súlyát, és amikor először találkozott a mindig vigyori fiúval, úgy érezte, mintha régről ismernék egymást.  
Alig voltak öt évesek.  
Mindenki azt hitte, testvérek.  
- Csak megyünk egy kört, Matt, aztán már itt sem vagyunk. Még az uzsonna előtt visszaérünk – biztatta vidáman.  
Gyereksírás hangzott fel valahonnan a közelből, mire mindketten megtorpantak. Aztán Alfred elengedte a kezét, és a bokrok közé vetette magát egy lelkes kiáltással, hogy alig tudta követni. Alig két méterre tőlük volt egy rendes átjáró is a két ösvény között, amit egy facsoport választott el egymástól.  
- Jaj már, Gwen, úgy bőgsz, mint egy kisbaba! – hallatszott egy fiú hangja, és olyan furcsán beszélt.  
- Megmondalak anyunak, hogy már megint gonoszkodsz velem! – vágott vissza a kislány, aki eddig sírt, és felugrott a földről. – Most nézd meg, tiszta kosz lett a ruhám miattad, Arthur! Anyu nagyon meg fog szidni!  
- Folyton bemártasz! – replikázott az Arthurnak szólított, olyan tízéves forma, hozzájuk képest nagyfiú.  
- Mert nem vagy jó báty, azért! – vágott vissza Gwen.  
- Te meg benga húg vagy! Mindig is öcsit akartam! – fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt, és sértődötten elfordult. Egyenesen feléjük. Alfred és Matthew megdermedve figyelték a jelenetet. – Hát ti? – pislogott rájuk érdeklődve. Nagyon zöld szemei voltak, és rövid, kócos, szőke haja. – Kicsik vagytok még, hogy egyedül kószáljatok – mondta amolyan kioktató hangsúllyal. Alfred nem törődött vele, csak a lányra nézett, és kissé kipirultan megkérdezte:  
- Jól vagy?  
- Persze – villantotta rá Gwen csorbacsík fogsorát, de még ezzel együtt is szép volt a hófehér ruhájában és vörös hajával, óvatos szeplőivel, zöld szemeivel. – Végre valaki, aki tudja, hogyan kell viselkedni egy lánnyal – tette hozzá csípősen a bátyjára pillantva. – Hogy hívnak?  
- Az én nevem Alfred – mutatkozott be. – Ő meg Matt – mutatott rá, óvatosan integetett feléjük.  
- Én Gwendolyn vagyok, ő az undok bátyám, Arthur – viszonozta a lány. – Hol vannak a szüleitek? – kérdezte aztán. Összenéztek Alfreddel.  
- Árvák vagyunk – rándította meg a vállait a kék szemű.  
- Az mit jelent? – vonta fel szemöldökét a lány.  
- Azt, hogy nincsenek szüleik – válaszolta Arthur, mire Alfred bólintott. – Hé, akkor lehetnél az öcsém! – ragyogott fel, és átkarolta az amerikait, aki előbb meglepődött, aztán hangosan tiltakozni kezdett. Matthew zavartan figyelte a kettősüket, és hátrált pár lépést. Gwendolyn odalépett hozzá.  
- Sajnálom – mondta szomorkásan, ő csak megvonta a vállát, hogy nem tud mit tenni.  
- Mennünk kéne – jegyezte meg halkan, mire Alfred befejezte a csatározást az idősebb fiúval, és karon ragadta őt.  
- Vissza kell mennünk az intézetbe – mondta nagyon komolyan, és máris húzni kezdte őt az úton visszafelé. De a másik kettő utánuk ment.  
Teljesen véletlenül találkoztak az akkor még legfiatalabb Kirkland gyerekekkel, és sokáig fogalmuk sem volt, hogy csak aznapra szálltak meg a városban egy nyaralás keretein belül. Alig egy hónap múlva egy repülőn ültek London, és ezzel az új életük felé Alice Kirkland, az új anyukájuk társaságában.

~*CrossRoads*~

Alfred megállt az ajtó előtt, keze a kilincsen nyugodott.  
- Mikor utoljára ránéztem, még aludt – szólalt meg halkan. – Csak… hozd rendbe, oké? Lelkizzetek, vagy amit akartok. A folyosó végén alszom, vastagok a falak. Jóccak. – Lenyomta a kilincset, megveregette a vállát és az adott irányba indult. Mintha nagyon sietett volna, szinte rohant, mezítlábas lépteit elnyelte a vastag szőnyeg. Mintha értené, mi történt… ugyan. Alfred egy éretlen tacskó. Első pillantásra. Na jó, másodikra is. Az biztos, hogy őszinte érzelmet csak Matthew tud belőle kicsikarni, amúgy meg csak a fejét játssza. De mindegy is, nem neki kell kibírnia. Halkan belépett a szobába.  
Az első, amit érzékelt a sötéten kívül, hogy egy fülesből halk zúgással zene szólt. Hallgatózott, de csak azt szűrte le, hogy talán hegedű. Csendesen előre osont, nem volt nagy szoba, de a várakozását felülmúlta.  
Matthew biztosan aludt, ezt hallotta a légzéséből. Pontosan tudta, mikor alszik, mert olyankor mindig hosszan és lassan lélegzett. Ha csak tettetni próbálta, felületesen vette a levegőt és mocorgott. Ha rémálma volt, hirtelen dübörgött fel a szívverése és egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, majd versenyt futott a szívével. Felült olyankor, percekig nem mozdult, és összerezzent, amikor hozzáért. Aztán odabújt hozzá, nyakig húzta a takarót, és elmotyogta, hogy jól van. Szerencsére ilyen eddig csak kétszer fordult elő, de mivel ez bárkivel megesik, nem tulajdonított neki különösebb jelentőséget.  
Az ágy elég alacsony volt, hogy odatérdelhessen mellé, kivette a dalszöveget is.  
_I wanna roll with the wind  
Bringing distance to everything  
Ai, oh  
I wanna sit by the fire  
And glance at the pouring rain  
Ai, Ai_  
Finoman végigsimított az alvó arcán, az mosolyogva bújt hozzá, a bőre puha volt, ágy-meleg. Ujjai lejjebb kalandoztak a nyakára, megcirógatta egy kicsit, majd a vállára, és óvatosan megrázta kissé. Matthew csendes nyöszörgéseket hallatott, és csillag alakúra összetapadt szempillái alól felhunyorgott rá a sötétben.  
- Francis…? – kérdezte halkan, és mozdult egyik keze, megdörgölte a szemeit. Aztán megdermedt a mozdulatban, és a szemei tágra nyíltak. – M-m-mit keresel te itt? – A hangja meglepettnek tűnt, és egy csapásra megtelt ideges remegéssel. Fellökte magát ülő helyzetbe, és zavartan nézett le rá. Eltapogatózott az olvasólámpához, és az arca fájdalmasan rándult, mikor a fény érte a szemeit.  
- Téged, kicsim – felelte halkan. Elnézte, ahogy remegő kézzel tapogatózik a szemüvegéért, és az orrára löki. Közben folyton az arcát dörgölte, de úgy sejtette, csak zavarában.  
_There's a hole in my heart and a picture in a frame  
Driving me insane  
But the wind and the land and the fire and the rain  
Always stay the same  
_- Alfred felhívott ma délután, hogy a hozzád való hűtlenség vádjának ürügyén halállal fenyegessen, amennyiben nem tudom bizonyítani az ártatlanságom – fogalmazta meg diplomatikusan a történteket. Nem beszélt hangosabban, és még a hangsúlya is teljesen nyugodt volt. – Szóval szeretném tudni, hogy mi ez az egész. – A fiú nem válaszolt, csak elfordította róla a pillantását, és ujjai a takarójára szorultak. Francis biztos volt benne, hogy nem érzi magát túl jól. – Matthew, kérlek – szólalt meg újra. – Így nem tudjuk megbeszélni.  
- Sajnálom – suttogta. – Nem gondoltam, hogy Alfred felhív téged. – Mély, reszketős sóhaj. – Ami azt illeti, egyáltalán nem gondolkodtam. Csak megcsókoltad azt a lányt, én meg azt hittem…  
- Milyen lányt? – kérdezett közbe azonnal.  
- Hát azt a lányt… délután, a teremnél…  
- Bellára gondolsz? Az egyetlen húgomra? – Matthew egy pillanat alatt elfehéredett.  
- A francba… - suttogta maga elé.  
- Hát én is ezt mondom.  
- N-ne haragudj, kérlek, én azt hittem… messziről tök úgy tűnt… sajnálom…  
- Nem-nem, félreértesz – intette le a magyarázkodást, és finoman megfogta az egyik kezét. – Nem haragszom. Csak az érdekelne, hogy miért nem jöttél oda megkérdezni? Miért rohantál el rögtön? Kerestelek a lakásodon, próbáltalak felhívni, mikor nem értél oda, azt hittem, csak a vizsga miatt vagy fáradt, vagy valami, de ígérted, hogy felhívsz, és még csak el sem értelek, és aggódtam. Az zavar, hogy nem bízol meg bennem ennyire-  
- Nem erről van szó – suttogta. – Nem benned nem bízom, hanem magamban. Abban, hogy tényleg mindent meg tudok adni, hogy elég jó vagyok-e… És látod, milyen hülye tudok lenni, egy tinédzser érzésvilágával rendelkezem, ahelyett, hogy rendesen végiggondolnám a dolgokat, és-  
- Shh – érintette ajkaihoz a mutatóujját. Lassan felült mellé az ágyra, és magához vonta. – Nem hangoztatom eleget, hogy te vagy a leggyönyörűbb, akivel valaha találkoztam?  
- Elfogult vagy – mormogta.  
- Elfogult a szépséged iránt – hagyta rá. – Számomra tökéletes vagy, de ezt is milliószor mondtam már.  
- És mindig, mikor kezdeném elhinni, csinálok valami ostobaságot – motyogta. – Tényleg nagyon sajnálom, Francis. Nem akartalak megbántani, ennyire pláne nem.  
- Ha megígéred, hogy legközelebb odajössz és szólsz, akkor elfelejthetjük ezt, rendben?  
- Rendben, megígérem – suttogta beleegyezően. Mély sóhajjal ölelte magához a szerelmét, aki úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha attól tartana, otthagyja.  
_I would never blame you for the heartache  
I would never blame you for the tears  
I blame my stubborn heart, soul, body  
Every single thing around me stays the same  
No matter what  
I wanna roll with the win__d-[1]__  
_Matthew kikapcsolta a zenét, mély csend hullott rájuk.  
- Azt elmondod, hogy mire alapoztad?  
- Hát… mostanában elég nevetségesen viselkedhettem, és nagyon izgultam a vizsga miatt, jóformán totál használhatatlan voltam, meg minden…  
- Két vizsgaidőszakodat túléltük[2], nem értem, ez miért lenne indok.  
- Nem gondolkodtam – ismételte. – Kérlek, ne légy mérges.  
- Hagyd abba a bocsánatkérést – kérte. – Fogjuk a vizsga stresszre, és kész.  
- Oké… Többet nem fordul elő.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá. Hátrébb mozdult egy kicsit, a fiú álla alá nyúlt, hogy felemelhesse a fejét, a különleges színű lila tekintet már valamivel nyugodtabban nézett rá. Arcát az övének simította, megdörgölte orrával a puha bőrét, míg ajkaik szomjasan össze nem simultak.

~*CrossRoads*~

Fél órája forgolódott az ágyban, és emiatt Arthur sem tudott aludni.  
- Rosszul vagy? – kérdezte végül a férfi egy mély sóhaj után.  
- Nem – felelte. – Csak aggódom – tette hozzá.  
- Rendben lesznek – mondta Arthur határozottan. – Te magad fejtegetted.  
- Igen, tudom. – Sóhajtott egyet. Nem most volt az első alkalom, hogy meg kellett nyugtatnia Mattet, mert ő egyszerűen ilyen volt: nem tartogatta a fájdalmát, hanem kiadta magából. De most először fogalma sem volt, mivel biztathatná, hiszen bár jóformán mindent tudott a kapcsolatáról Francisszal, a férfi fejébe mégsem látott bele, nem tudta, mi lesz a dolog vége.  
- Idejössz? – ajánlotta fel a zöld szemű, és Alfred elgondolkodott a válaszon.  
- Aha – motyogta végül, és magához karolta a párnáit meg a paplanját (hiába volt nyár, Arthur is és Matthew is képes volt nyitott ablaknál aludni, ő meg fázott éjszaka) és felcuccolt a matracról, ami hivatalosan az ágyát jelentette.  
Az első három éjszakája borzalmas volt az új-régi helyen. A negyedik éjjel átkopogott Arthurhoz (sok bátorság kellett ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán kidugja az orrát a szobájából, de egy hős nem hátrál meg), és szinte a karjaiba ájult, a félálom határán kérlelve, hadd aludjon vele, csak most az egyszer. Bár a férfi reggel időben kelt, ő mégis nyugodtan tudott aludni másnap délig, és sokkal jobban érezte magát. Aztán persze összevesztek. Arthur szerint orvoshoz kellene mennie az alvásproblémájával, saját bevallása szerint nem volt semmi baja. Na persze a rémálmok, de bárkinek lehetnek visszatérő rémálmai, szóval ezzel nincs baj. És amúgy is csak azért jött elő, mert megint máshol alszik. Ha végre egyszer nem bolygatnák a környezetét, teljesen jól lenne. A bátyja ezt nem akarta elhinni, és fejcsóválva nézte, hogy napközben próbál aludni a nappaliban (ahol ment a tévé, Peter játszott, vagy ő teázott), végül megszületett a használható megoldás: tökéletesen békésen tudott aludni Arthur szobájában egy matracon (bár egy párszor megpróbált a saját ágyában, vagy pizsipartyt csaptak a kicsivel). A tudat, hogy nincs egyedül a helyiségben, megnyugtatta.  
Betakarózott, elhelyezkedett a férfi mellett, és arcát a párnájába fúrta.  
- Aludj jól – hallotta Arthur hangját.  
- Te is – motyogta maga elé, és lassan győzött a fáradtság.  
Valahol nyílt egy ajtó…

~*CrossRoads*~

Matthew halkan felkuncogott, mikor a férfi felállt előtte, és nyújtózott egyet. Francis kérdőn pislogott, mire a fiú végigsimított ingének gombsora mentén.  
- Elgomboltad – mondta. – Sosem szoktad.  
- Siettem – vont vállat. Egy pillanatra elkomorodott, aztán csak kibújtatta a gombokat a helyéről, és finoman lesimította a ruhadarabot a férfiról, hogy utána fedetlen mellkasára hajtsa fejét, és óvatos csókot adjon a nyakára, még mielőtt a kezébe nyomná a szobájából áthozott kölcsönpólót pizsama gyanánt – Francis az autójában hagyta minden holmiját, és nem volt kedvük kimenni érte. – Szóval, milyen volt a vizsga?  
- Körberöhögtek, mikor mondtam, hogy nekem ez a harmadik, mégis eléggé félek – húzta el a száját. – Aztán nem akarták elhinni, hogy igazából angol az anyanyelvem… Aztán végre beszélhettem olaszul is, ha már azért mentem. De annyira nem volt rossz, mint hittem, úgyhogy már nem izgulok, meglesz az. Amúgy is volt alkalmam gyakorolni, ugye. Úgyhogy, sok hűhó semmiért – ült vissza az ágyra. – Becsukjam az ablakot? Itt hűvösebbek az éjszakák.  
- Majd betakarózom – legyintett Francis.  
- Hozok paplant, én ilyenkor csak takaróval alszom.  
- Biztos nem baj, ha Alfred ágyában alszunk? – érdeklődte.  
- Nem hinném. Igazából én többször aludtam itt, mint a saját szobámban valaha. Szóval ilyen közös gyerekszoba. De ha akarod, átmehetünk hozzám – ajánlotta fel.  
- Nekem megfelel itt is – mondta. – De csak ha visszajössz – mosolygott rá és felé nyújtotta a kezét, mikor felállt, hogy átmenjen a szomszéd szobába ágyneműért.  
- Csak még egy perc – ígérte, s tényleg annyi volt, míg összeszedte a kellő holmit, és visszaért a szobába. Francis magához húzta, mikor leült mellé, átkarolta és csókot hintett a nyakára. Ellazulva dőlt a férfi mellkasának a vállával, és döntötte félre a fejét. Kellemesen borzongott az érintésektől, tudta, hogy a szerelmének most csak annyi a célja, hogy kényeztesse egy kicsit. – Rájöttem, hogy éhes vagyok. Ellógunk keríteni valami vacsorát? – érdeklődte halkan.  
- Éjféli nasi kettesben? – csókolta arcon kedvesen.  
- Csak te meg én, és a házi szellemünk – mosolygott rá édesen, mire Francis ráncolta a homlokát. – Ez csak ilyen házi vicc – legyintett félig nevetve. – Egyszer átkerült egy szék a konyhából a nappaliba, és senki nem vállalta, hogy ő volt. Azóta tartjuk, hogy van egy kopogószellemünk. Csak Alfred parás mindenre, ami ilyen szellemes-varázslatos dolog, úgyhogy Alice megtiltotta, hogy ezzel viccelődjünk, de néha megemlítjük. – Megvonta a vállát. – Én nem gondolom, hogy tartani kéne az ilyesmitől. Megyünk?  
- Mehetünk – bólintott rá. Matthew felállt, kézen fogta a férfit, úgy indultak a késői vacsorára.

[1] Alexander Rybak – Roll with the wind c. számából, fordítást találtok a neten.  
[2] Még a tavaszi félév során tudatosult bennem, hogy a francia felsőoktatás teljesen más, mint a magyar – miért is lenne a hasonló – és a vizsgák sem úgy mennek, mint itt, de remélem, az egyszerűség kedvéért nem bánjátok, ha továbbra is a magyart veszem alapul.

A történet hátteréről olvashattok a blogomon: www. never-marauders-land. blogspot. hu /search/label/Crossroads


	3. II Fejezet

II. Fejezet

Alfred nem nézett fel, míg beszélt. Többször köszörülte meg a torkát, igazgatta a szemüvegét, és hintázott a talpain. Határozottan idegesnek tűnt, pedig azelőtt ez nem volt jellemző rá.  
- Komolyan gondolod? – kérdezte, és nem is próbálta titkolni a meglepettségét.  
- A legkomolyabban – bólintott, és felnézett. Kék szemeiben pont ugyanaz a láng égett, mint mikor azt mondta azon a karácsonyon: _„Elmegyek, és soha többet nem jövök vissza!"_ Üres fenyegetésnek érezte egy gyerek szájából. De Alfred tényleg nem ment vissza a középiskola elvégzése után egyszer sem. Fogta magát, kiköltözött Amerikába, otthagyva őket.  
És most visszajönne.  
- Miért?  
- Most mondtam el.  
- Miért most?  
- Úgysem értenéd – mormogta. – Érzelmileg totál impotens vagy – jelentette ki.  
- Hogy be-  
- Ne üvölts már – szólt közbe, aztán lehalkította a hangját. – Ez egy társasház és Matt próbál tanulni!  
- Ilyenkor?  
- Inkább, mint hogy végigzokogja az éjszakát miattad – vágta oda csípősen. – Szóval? Mit mondasz?  
- Rendben. De moderáld magad, ha velem beszélsz.  
- Köpök a szabályaidra, Arthur – vigyorgott rá pimaszul, és kilépett a szobából. Kivonulása talán hatásosabb lett volna, ha becsapja maga után az ajtót, de tekintettel volt Matthew-ra. Nos, a világon csak rá volt tekintettel. 

~*CrossRoads*~

Arthur a konyhában teázott, amikor belépett a helyiségbe.  
- Jó reggelt – köszönt halkan, a bátyja csak biccentett felé az újság felett. – Uhm… csak egy perc… – szólalt meg, mikor az idősebb lapozott.  
- Igen?  
- Csak elnézést akartam kérni a felfordulás miatt, amit okoztam. Mármint, hogy kiborultam meg, hogy Francis iderohant. Az egész egy ostoba félreértés volt, sajnálom.  
- Ha már minden rendben, akkor jó. – Aprót bólintott. – Meddig marad?  
- Azt mondta, hogy ma hazamenne, de szeretném marasztalni még egy napot, ha neked sem baj… Megmutatnék neki egy-két dolgot a városban – vezette fel a tervét óvatosan.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá Arthur egy helyeslő fejmozdulat kíséretében.  
- Köszönöm – derült fel, és lelkesen pakolászni kezdte előző éjjeli mosatlanjukat. – Alfred nálad aludt?  
- Igen, miért? – kérdezte majdnem félrenyelve a teáját a kérdésen.  
- Csak kérdeztem. Tudod, a rémálmai. Akkor nyugodt, ha ott van vele valaki.  
- Ez feltűnt. – A férfi vett egy mély levegőt. – Neked sem…?  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Szeretnék neki segíteni, de nem mond semmit arról, hogy mit lát ilyenkor. A szüleiről sem tudok semmit. Azt hiszem, összefügg a kettő, poszttrauma, vagy valami ilyesmi. Ő… azt hiszi, hogy megoldódik a probléma, ha nem foglalkozik vele. De valljuk be, nem normális, hogy nem képes egyedül nyugodtan aludni. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy segítsünk neki. Sokszor kértem már…  
- Furcsa, hogy neked sem beszélt erről. – Megvonta a vállát. – Talán csak meg akar védeni.  
- Pontosan tudja, hogy mindent megtennék, hogy segítsek neki. De nem hajlandó foglalkozni a dologgal, ha csak nem rémül fel minden éjjel. Nekem… nem kell védelem, úgy ahogy te gondolod, biztosan nem. Én is mindent elmondtam neki, amit csak tudtam… a szüleimről. Nem nagyon emlékszem rájuk, csak nagyon halovány emlékképeim vannak, szinte semmi. Nem is számít. Azt hiszem, hogy Alfred többre emlékszik nálam, és talán ezért van rosszul.  
- Az biztos, hogy nem sokat változott – jegyezte meg, mire elmosolyodott.  
- Azért egy egészen kicsit igen – mondta halkan.  
- Ja, az akcentusa idegesítő – biccentett, mire Matthew halkan felnevetett.  
- Kibeszéltek? Hallom ám! – toppant a helyiségbe az emlegetett szamár vidáman és hangosan. – Mi a helyzet? Hol hagytad a pasidat?  
- Remélem, még alszik – válaszolta.  
- Nélküled? Szegény – húzta el a száját, mire vetett rá egy lesújtó pillantást.  
- Nem vagyunk összenőve – jelentette ki, és elfordult, hogy kirámolja a hűtőt valami reggeli után nézve. – De minden rendben van.  
- Akkor jó – hagyta rá Alfred szokatlanul komolyan.  
- Köszönöm – mondta még, felpillantva az ajtó felett, és tényleg rettentő hálás volt Alfrednek, amiért kisírhatta magát a vállán, majd iderendelte Francist, hogy megbeszéljék a történteket. Nélküle még mindig fájna ez az egész.  
- Elmentem, ha egy mód van rá, ne szedjétek szét a házat – szólt Arthur, ahogy felemelkedett az asztaltól.  
- Csapunk egy partyt, míg nincs itthon? – kérdezte vigyorogva Alfred.  
- Mást találtam ki – motyogta, ahogy az asztalra tett ezt-azt. – Jó munkát – nézett a bátyjukra. Az biccentett felé, egy pillanatig a kék szeműre nézett, aztán elhagyta a helyiséget. – Meddig maradsz? – érdeklődte hirtelen.  
- Egy ideig – hangzott a válasz. Matthew összeráncolta a szemöldökeit.  
- Pontosabban? – Alfred nem nézett a szemeibe, sőt, zavartnak tűnt.  
- Igazából… meglepetésnek szántam a hírt, azért jöttem akkor, mikor te odavoltál nyaralni Olaszországban… tényleg, milyen volt?  
- Ne tereld a szót! – szólt rá.  
- Januárig biztosan maradok – adta meg magát.  
- De… miért? Miért most?  
- Ennyire ne örülj nekem, hé – vigyorgott rá, de a szemein látta, hogy kíváncsi, talán aggódik.  
- Örülök… persze, hogy örülök, csak nem értem. Te nem szeretsz itt lenni.  
- Hiányzott a kölyök… meg persze te is. Inkább te. Szóval megpályáztam egy ösztöndíjat, lyukat beszéltem a hasukba, és itt vagyok.  
- És nekem nem szóltál, pedig már a tavasszal tudnod kellett, hogy ez lesz.  
- Meglepetés! – trillázta.  
- Csak miattam jöttél haza?  
- Ki más miatt? – Zavartan megrázta a fejét.  
- De hát szerettél ott lenni…  
- Majd visszamegyek – vont vállat. – És magammal viszlek.  
Matthew mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Tudod, hogy egyelőre nem akarom otthagyni Párizst – suttogta összeszoruló torokkal.  
- Nem is kértem – mondta gyorsan. – Hé, csak egy lehetőség. Kijöhetnél egy félévre. Azt mondtad, tetszett.  
- Persze, hogy tetszett, Washington tök jó hely, de…  
- Annyira mégsem tetszett.  
- Nem erről van szó! Én csak… Hirtelen jött ez az egész, hogy itt vagy, és ezt kitaláltad, te is tudod, hogy nem szoktam ennyire hirtelen dönteni semmiről.  
- Nyugi – kérte Alfred. – Nem kötelező. Csak egy ötlet.  
- Meggondolom, oké? Csak ez így kicsit sok.  
Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, megkondult a nappaliban a nagy ingaóra, és az amerikai összerezzent. „Én megmondtam" pillantással figyelte testvérét, aki egy lépéssel közelebb óvakodott hozzá.  
- Iiigazából nem is olyan rossz itt – bökte ki.  
- Nem is olyan rossz? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét, és összefonta karjait.  
- Nem hiszel nekem, ugye? – pislogott fel óvatosan.  
- Naná, hogy nem! – vágta rá Matthew. – Amikor átlag heti ötször kiáltasz fel fényes nappal, hogy „szellem!", háromszor észlelsz Poltergeist-jelenséget, szerinted a festmények pislognak, és éjfélkor idehallatszik a Towerből Boleyn Anna visongása, ráadásul elképzelésed szerint Jeanne d'Arc megátkozott mindent, ami angol! Azt ne is említsem, hogy szerinted Arthur fekete mágiát űz a pincében, és sötétedés után még a mosdóra sem vagy hajlandó egyedül kimenni, az ágyad alá meg szerintem tíz éve nem néztél be. És azt mondod, nem is olyan rossz?  
- Kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz minderre… – morogta. Felnevetett rajta, mire a másik csúnyán nézett rá. – Ne röhögj, hé!  
- Pont megérdemled, amiért nem szóltál arról, hogy hazaköltözöl.  
- Jó-jó, talán kellett volna…  
- Talán. Jó reggelit, én megyek, és megnézem, mi van Francisszal – indult ki a konyhából, mire Alfred utána vágtatott.  
- Kiadnád a gépemet? Utána nem zaklatlak titeket.  
- Persze. 

Matthew csendesen visszaosont a közös szobába, Francis felpillantott rá, a haja szétterült a párnán, és nyakig húzta magára a takarót.  
- Jó reggelt – suttogta elmosolyodva.  
- Akkor lesz jó, ha visszajössz ide – mormogta, mire halkan nevetett.  
- Csak egy pillanat, kedves – ígérte. Felkapta Alfred laptopját az asztalról, és visszalépett vele az ajtóhoz, a testvére kezébe adta. – Majd visszaengedünk – ígérte.  
- Nyugi van, legyetek csak el – kacsintott rá a kék szemű, és áttrappolt abba a szobába, ami hivatalosan az övé volt. Csak azóta használta, mióta Alfred elment.  
- Itt is vagyok – bújt oda Francishoz mosolyogva, és lágy csókot váltottak. A férfi átvetette egyik lábát a derekán, egészen összesimultak, letette a szemüvegét, úgy bújt hozzá. – Nagyon sietsz haza? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Ne siessek?  
- Maradhatnál még egy napot – ölelte át kedvesen. – Megmutatnék ezt-azt a városban, mit szólsz?  
- Telefonálok egyet, és meglátjuk, rendben?  
- Nem kell, ha dolgod van – visszakozott rögtön.  
- Mit mondtam neked erről? – szólalt meg Francis tanárbácsis stílusban, amit annyira nem szeretett.  
- Azt, hogy ne vonjam vissza azonnal, ha szeretnék valamit – sóhajtott fel, olyan hangon szólva, mintha legalábbis feleléskor kérdeznék.  
- Főleg akkor ne, ha tőlem kéred – tette hozzá. – Szívesen itt maradnék veled, de ez most nem tőlem függ. – Megcirógatta az arcát.  
- Jobban fogsz szeretni, ha leszokom róla? – kérdezte nagyon halkan, lehunyva a szemeit.  
- Nem tudlak ennél jobban szeretni – jelentette ki komolyan. – Nem arról van szó, hogy nem szeretem, amikor ilyeneket mondasz, hanem arról, hogy ilyenkor mindig önmagadat adod fel, és ezt nem szabad. Mert szeretnél dolgokat, de nagyon nehezen veszed rá magad, hogy megkérj valaki mást, és ha felmerül, hogy nemmel válaszol, te rögtön meghátrálsz.  
- Tudom – suttogta, és csak közelebb furakodott a férfihoz, hogy a karjaiban biztonságban legyen, hogy senki és semmi ne érhesse el. – Tudom, és sajnálom. Én igyekszem változni, tényleg…  
- Nem kérem, hogy változz – nyugtatta. – Nekem így vagy tökéletes. – Kapott egy csókot a homlokára, remegő pilláira. – Nem azért szeretném, hogy egy kicsit határozottabb legyél, mert úgy jobban tetszenél, hanem mert neked jobb lenne, érted, kicsim? Semmit nem akarok rád erőltetni. – Magához karolta, erősen tartotta a karjaiban, hogy megnyugtassa. – Szeretlek.  
- Én is szeretlek téged, Francis – suttogta, és így feküdni a karjaiban több volt, mint tökéletes. Egyszerűen imádta. Még akkor is, ha néha rettenetesen úgy érezte, hogy Francis milliószor jobbat érdemelne nála, hiszen annyit csetlik-botlik, néha annyira fogalma sincs az egészről, néha annyira, annyira béna… De Francis szereti, nem mérges a hibáiért, nem szól értük egyetlen szót sem, és annyira, annyira de annyira szereti, hogy elmondani nem lehet…

~*CrossRoads*~

- Erre jártál már? – kérdezte tőle halkan, ahogy összesimultak az óriáskerék kapszulájában.  
- Még nem, de mindenképpen szerettem volna eljönni – válaszolta magához karolva a fiút, a derekára simítva tenyerét.  
- Miért nem mondtad? – Matthew a vállára hajtotta a fejét, egészen hozzábújt. – Bármikor elhozhattalak volna.  
- Most elhoztál – felelte elmosolyodva.  
- Szeretnél még valamit megnézni Londonban? – érdeklődte.  
- Ó, igen – bólintott rá. – Szeretném látni az én egyetlen szerelmemet, ahogy a Temze parton sétál, és a város történetével szórakoztat. Vagy amivel csak szeretne, mert szeretem hallani a hangját. – Érezte, hogy a másik összerándul az elfojtott nevetéstől, azt is, hogy felemeli a fejét a válláról.  
- Jaj, ne már. Nem én vagyok a látványosság!  
- Dehogynem – hajtotta arcát a selymes, szőke tincsek közé, belélegezve az illatát.  
- El fogunk csöppenni, ha tovább folytatjuk az enyelgést – közölte kissé hűvösebben, mire felemelte a fejét, és rámosolygott.  
- Sajnálom, elragadott a szépséged. – Matthew fejét rázva nevetett, ami gyönyörű volt és édes, és Francist nem érdekelte, hogy ilyenkor elcsépelt, giccses, rózsaszín ködös gondolatok jutnak az eszébe.  
A fiatalabb önmagában úgy gondolta, jól sikerült a napjuk, tényleg tettek egy hosszú sétát a folyóparton, mielőtt hazaindultak volna, ráadásul itt egy kicsit hűvösebb volt, mint Párizsban, úgyhogy határozottan jól érezte magát. Francis a napokban hiányolt közelsége jól esett, talán csak egy hosszabb, szeretgetős összebújást szeretett volna még, de ahogy elnézte szerelmét, neki is valami ilyesmi járhatott a fejében. Ami nem újdonság, de neki minden rövid érintésre bizsergett a bőre, ha finoman magához karolta, vágyat és késztetést érzett, hogy közelebb és közelebb és közelebb bújjon. Ennek egyik akadályozója az volt, hogy bár egész nap kettesben voltak, mindig az utcán, parkban, _köztéren,_ és nem szerette közszemlére tenni a kapcsolatát, zavarban érezte magát, és ezt Francis is tiszteletben tartotta; bár nem átallott néha lopott érintésekkel kényeztetni. Meg amúgy sem távolodtak el túlzottan egymástól, bizonyára a viselkedésükből is bármikor lerítt, hogy ők egy pár, de ez nem zavarta annyira, mint mondjuk egy utcán váltott csók (amire volt már példa, de nem sokszor és általában sötét volt).  
A vacsora is jó volt, emiatt egy kicsit aggódott, főleg Arthur miatt, de Francisszal ők ketten udvariasan viselkedtek egymással, és amúgy is, szinte végig Alfred kérdezgette, milyen volt az olaszországi nyaralás.  
A dolog úgy indult, hogy mint kiderült, Lovino több mint egy éve nem otthon, hanem Antonióval lakik Spanyolországban, de amikor a nagyapjuk és Feliciano vendégségbe mentek Németországba, megkérték Lovinót, hogy vigyázzon a házra. Antonio pedig felvetette, hogy akár addig nyaralhatnának ott velük, valahogy meggyőzte az olaszt is, és mire Matthew egyáltalán észrevette volna magát, turistát játszott Francisszal karöltve Olaszországban. Több szempontból csodálatos másfél hét volt, egyszerűen imádta, még a hőség ellenére is, amit a dél-európaiakhoz képest nehezebben viselt.  
- Szerintem az volt a legjobb, mikor egész éjszaka Róma óvárosában bolyongtunk, és reggel indultunk csak vissza. Majdnem lekéstük mind a két csatlakozásunkat a vonaton, mert elaludtunk – mesélte Alfrednek, aki vigyorogva hallgatta, és úgy tűnt, örül az ő örömének.

Amikor átpakoltak a kedvese szobájába, Francisnak nem volt túl sok ideje körülnézni, de amíg a zuhany alól várta vissza a fiút, bőven akadt. Megállapította, hogy a helyiségen tökéletesen látszik Matthew visszahúzódó magatartása, a könyvespolcán gyerekkönyvek nem, viszont annál komolyabb kötetek sorakoztak, vélhetően a középiskola alatt gyűjtött jutalmak (korábban mesélte neki, hogy a jó tanulmányi eredményei miatt több versenyen megfordult, mert a tanárai felkérték), ezen kívül egy festmény díszítette a falat, de abból kinézte, hogy már akkor is ott volt, mikor a kanadai még a világon sem. Egyedül az íróasztalon volt valami, ami utalt rá, hogy egyáltalán lakják a szobát: a fénykép, amit tavasszal mutatott neki, a családja utolsó közös karácsonyáról, egy ceruzatartó, egy piros persely és a hátizsákja a székére dobva. Ezzel szemben Alfred szobája, a közös gyerekszoba túlzsúfoltnak tűnt: filmek poszterei és rajzok a falon, könyvek helyett két képregénystóc a polcon, egy rakás plüssállat és egy elektronikus kisvasút doboza, az asztala tele papírral és kinyomtatott egyetemi jegyzetekkel, az utazótáskája a sarokba dobva a görkorcsolyái és egy kosárlabda mellé. Matthew érezhetően nem lakta be a saját szobáját két év alatt sem (az albérletét bizonyára azért nem, mert nem annyira érzi a sajátjának).  
Nem túlzottan érdekelte a berendezés a továbbiakban, mikor Matthew mosolyogva lépett be a helyiségbe, tincseinek vége nedves volt a zuhanytól, kellemes illat lengte körbe, és Francis csak figyelte a kecses lépteit, amikkel odalejtett az ágyhoz, útközben a székére akasztva a törölközőjét. A pillantása, a visszafogott, kedves mosolya árulkodó jel volt, és a finom pirulása teljesen biztossá tette, hogy mit szeretne, amikor mellé bújt. Mégis, incselkedve megkérdezte:  
- Mit szeretnél, gyönyörűm? – A fiatalabb rámosolygott, a szemei ragyogtak, ahogy letette a szemüvegét, mielőtt még arcát a nyakába fúrta volna.  
- Téged – suttogta átkarolva és közelebb férkőzve hozzá, teste forró volt, egyre közelebb simult.  
- Imádom, mikor ilyen édes vagy, de nem hinném, hogy a testvéreid örülnének, ha-  
- Semmi közük ahhoz, hogyan szeretjük egymást, és ez amúgy is az én szobám – könyökölt fel, és a hangja komoly volt. Elmosolyodott, megcirógatta a fiú arcát, aki belesimult az érintésbe.  
- És, hogy szeretjük egymást? – érdeklődte halkan.  
- Hát… nagyon – suttogta válaszul, és érezte, hogy a bőre felforrósodik a zavartól, finoman simogatta tovább. Annyira imádta, mikor a pirulós zavartság erőt vett rajta, annyira édes volt, annyira ártatlannak tűnt… Míg ajkait végig nem húzta az ujjain, a tenyerébe nem csókolt. Csak utána nézett fel a szemeibe, pillantása kihívó, vágyakozó, végignyalt ajkain. Francis nyelt egyet, és felülírta a gondolatot, miszerint őt nem lehet meglepni. Azt is, hogy párja milyen ártatlan… Ugyanis mindig ezt csinálta vele. A visszahúzódó, csendes, bizonytalan, olykor bármitől megriadó magatartásával elhitette, egy pillanat alatt elhitette, hogy mennyire törékeny, mennyire vigyázni kell rá, holott ez nem volt igaz. Ha akart, igazán és lehengerlően csábító tudott lenni, nagyon gyorsan tanult, és ezzel őszintén meglepte őt. Annál jobban élvezte azokat a pillanatokat, amikor kibújt a fiúból, hogy mennyire szenvedélyes is tud lenni, mennyire tud szeretni, ha nem fogja vissza magát.  
Francis érezte, hogy párja a csípőjére ül, és büszke mosollyal figyelte, ahogy leveszi a pólóját, majd hozzásimul. Arrébb söpörte a haját, közben végigsimított hosszú tincsein, a nyakába csókolt.  
- Hé… neked már megint nőtt a hajad – motyogta, és kissé eltávolodva tőle ujjai közé fogott egy tincset, hogy kihúzza egyenesre. – Ez annyira nem ér…  
- Épp gondolkodom, hogy levágatom…  
- Ne merd, hé, mit csinálnék nélküle?  
- És tíz év múlva úgy néznék ki, mint Rapunzel – húzta el a száját.  
- Hát azért a tizenkettedikről még akkor sem érne le – vigyorodott el.  
- Ki tudja – mosolygott vissza. – Hol is tartottál?  
- Ó… ott, hogy alszom, mert te parázol a folyosó túlsó végén alvóktól. Jó éjszakát. – Ezzel mellé feküdt, magára húzta a paplant is, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a fal felé fordulva.  
Francis előbb meglepetten figyelte a paplanhallommá avanzsált párját, és arra gondolt, hogy ez biztosan nem komoly. Legalábbis… őszintén reménykedett benne.  
Odasimult hozzá az ágynemű alatt, ujjai simították a finom bőrt, a vállán, a karján lefelé a csípőjére és vissza fel a nyakáig a hasán és mellkasán át. Érezte összerándulni az izmokat, hogy megborzong, hallotta az ajkain kiszökő sóhajt.  
Azt bevallotta magának, hogy igaz ugyan: nem Matthew a legszebb ember, akit valaha látott (nem csúnya, persze, egyenesen _gyönyörű_), de minden bizonnyal ő a legcsodálatosabb és legédesebb. A mosolya imádnivaló, amikor nevet, legszívesebben magához szorítaná, és örökké hallgatná. Mostanában amúgy is sokat tette – a közös nyaraláson és előtte, vidám volt és _boldog;_ amint végzett az egyetemen, rengeteg időt töltöttek együtt, és ezzel mindketten igazán elégedettek voltak. Na persze, aztán július közepén elutazott a testvéréhez az Államokba, és Londonban is töltött egy kis időt, de utána együtt utaztak meglátogatni Antoniót és Lovinót Olaszországba – ami szintén nagyon jó volt, egyszerűen csak tökéletes.  
Francis rengeteget gondolkodott azon, hogy mi az, ami ennyire megőrjíti a fiúban, miért lett ennyire rövid idő alatt annyira fontos, mint senki más, miért tenne meg bármit, hogy boldognak lássa, miért akar rá annyira vigyázni, miért rohant ide Párizsból, mikor megtudta, hogy sírva jött haza, és miért félt annyira, hogy elveszíti, mikor nem is csinált semmit. Hihetetlen megnyugvást jelentett minden éjjel, amikor a karjaiban tartva, vagy az ujjaikat összefűzve alhatott el, és boldogság minden reggel, amikor arra kelt, hogy megcirógathatja az arcát, mire a fiú elmosolyodik, a kezének dörgöli arcát, ráhunyorít különleges lilaszín szemeivel, és bújik hozzá közelebb, közelebb… Boldogság és _biztonság_, hiszen a fiú annyira ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy lehetetlen volt, hogy elváljanak egymástól.  
- Kicsim… – Matthew mocorgott, átkarolta a párnáját, a hasára fordult, fél szemmel pislogott rá, ajkain halovány mosoly, tekintete kacéran ragyogó. – Direkt csinálod – vádolta meg, ahogy közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
- Hová gondolsz? – nyalintott végig ajkain ingerlően, és éppen lehunyta a szemeit, mielőtt megcsókolta volna. Hosszú, szerelmes, szenvedélyes csók volt, közben a hátát simogatta, végig a gerince mentén.  
- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy hagylak aludni?  
- Tudom, hogy nem – kuncogott halkan, arcát a nyakába fúrva, úgy fordulva, hogy egyik lábát átvethesse a derekán, összesimultak, érezte mellkasán a szívdobbanásait, nyakánál a lélegzetét, ágyékuk összesimult, halk sóhaj, és a fiú finoman ringatni kezdte a csípőjét, ahogy szorosan átkarolta, és markába gyűrte a pólóját a hátán.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Alfred azt mondta, hogy találkozhatunk kéthetente – mondta, mikor már Francis autójában ültek. Szemerkélt az eső, szürke volt a délelőtt. – Mert így jut időm rád és a tanulásra. Bár azt hiszem, inkább arra gondolt, hogy rád.  
- Milyen kedves – mosolyodott el.  
- Ühm. Nagyon furcsa lesz, hogy ilyen sűrűn láthatom – gondolkodott el. – De örülök neki – tette hozzá.  
- Mit szólnál, ha kerítenék neked lakótársat? – érdeklődte hirtelen a francia.  
- Lakótársat? – hökkent meg. – Kit?  
- Úgy néz ki, hogy Bella bátyjának van egy kis dolga Párizsban, és szállást keres. Szerintem jól meglennétek. Persze nem kell, ha nem akarod, csak egy felvetés.  
- Jól hangzik, azt hiszem. Ha nem probléma neki a macska.  
- Nem hinném. De bemutatlak titeket egymásnak, és eldöntöd, rendben?  
- Rendben – biccentett. Úgy gondolta, hogy talán kevésbé tartana egy idegentől, ha azért az idegenért Francis kezeskedik.  
- Akartam említeni – folytatta a férfi –, hogy nem leszek otthon a hétvégén.  
- Ó, merre mész? – érdeklődte valóban kíváncsian. Francis egy pillanatra igazán komornak tűnt, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
- Antonióhoz – mondta. – Tavaly ilyenkor hunyt el az édesanyja, meglátogatjuk a sírját. Csak ezért nem jöhetsz most, amúgy azt mondta, bármikor szívesen vendégül lát minket.  
- Értem, persze, nem gond. Mondd majd neki, hogy üdvözlöm. – Igazán nem gondolta volna, hogy a spanyol férfi mostanában veszített el valakit, aki közeli hozzátartozója volt, hiszen maga volt a jókedv és a derű. Rendkívül nyitott és mosolygós, tipikusan az a személy, akire ha ránéz az ember, ő maga is pillanatok alatt vidám lesz. No persze, vannak olyanok, akiken nem látszik a szomorúság, egy kicsit Alfred is ilyen volt. – Neked pedig jó utat.  
- Erre a kívánságra még majd visszatérünk, jó? – mosolygott rá kedvesen, szemeiben ragyogással, amitől elpirult, és inkább kinézett az ablakon.  
- Jó… - suttogta haloványan elmosolyodva; kezeik összeértek – egyszerre próbálták megsimítani egymás combját. Némán összemosolyogtak.


	4. III Fejezet

III. Fejezet

Matthew álmosan támolygott ki a konyhába, ki tudja, talán csak megszokásból. Francis olyan mélyen aludt, hogy meg sem rezzent rá, úgyhogy nem akarta zavarni az önkéntelen mocorgásával, inkább felkelt és kiosont a kapott vendégszobából. Megtorpant, mikor megpillantotta, hogy Lovino már ébren van, sőt, a konyhaasztalra pakolt zöldség-gyümölcs halomból kiindulva már a piacon is járt, pedig még csak reggel fél nyolc volt.  
- Uhm… bongiorno[1] – köszönt halkan, mire a házigazda felé pillantott, kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel. Lesütötte a szemeit, és úgy gondolta, hogy inkább mégis megpróbál visszamenni a szobába, bár a kertre néző, szúnyoghálós ajtó miatt itt sokkal hűvösebb volt. Nem látta, hogy az olasz biccent felé, csak a hangját hallotta, ahogy megszólalt:  
- Ülj csak le. – Meglepődve lépett oda egy székhez és ereszkedett le rá. – Kérsz kávét?  
- Elfogadom, köszönöm – válaszolta csendesen. _Az olaszok vendégszeretők_, gondolta, de ezzel csak annyi volt a probléma, hogy Lovino – az ő szemében – nem számított tipikus olasznak. A vérmérséklete rendben, de minden egyéb tulajdonsága átellenben volt azzal, amit a latin népekről gondolt és tudott általában. Na persze a sztereotípiák alól mindig van kivétel, és ezek miatt az olasz fiú számára kiszámíthatatlannak tűnt. Mindenesetre a kávéja jobb volt mindennél, amit valaha kóstolt.  
Pár perc múlva az ital felett beszélgettek irodalomról.

~*CrossRoads*~

Bella Morgens, Francis egyetlen lánytestvére – Madam Solange másik vér szerinti gyermeke[2] – vidám lány volt, de Matthew-nak az volt a benyomása, hogy nem nagyon kedveli a másik bátyját, Daant[3]. Talán ez az érzés kölcsönös lehetett, de a fiatal férfi arcáról nem tudott leolvasni semmit, és ahogy ránézett, inkább elkapta a pillantását, és kissé közelebb akart húzódni Francishoz.  
Letagadhatták volna, hogy testvérek: ugyan a szemeik zöldek voltak, de egészen más árnyalat, a lányé sokkal sötétebb. Bella haja rövid szőke, hamarabb hasonlított kissé Franciséra, sötétzöld hajpánttal fogta hátra, ami igazán jól állt neki. Első benyomása az volt kettejükről, hogy míg Bella nyitott és vidám, addig Daan hűvös, és azaz alig szólós típus. Mégis felajánlotta, hogy nézzék meg a lakását, úgy gondolta, hogy egy csendes lakótárssal neki sem lenne semmi baja.  
- Szóval ez itt a másik szoba – lökte be az ajtót. – Nézz körül a többi helyen is nyugodtan – mondta, és visszafordult a nappali irányába. – Mindjárt megnézem, mi van itthon – pillantott a kanapén ülő Francisra és Bellára. James, a macskája jólesően terpeszkedett a férfi ölében, mégis magával hívta a konyhába.  
Adott enni a bundás jószágnak, megcirógatta kicsit, mire James dorombolva bújt hozzá, hiányolta a gazdáját.  
- Nem is tudom, mi lenne a legjobb neked – suttogta halkan, ahogy fehér bundába temette ujjait. – Mostanában olyan keveset vagyok itthon, hogy fél életedet odalent töltöd vendégségben… Folyton Francisnál lógok, de csak nem hurcibálhatlak magammal, igaz? – A macskát úgy tűnt, nem izgatja különösebben a kérdés, ellenben a belépő franciát annál inkább.  
- Mi van velem? – érdeklődte, mire felé fordult és felegyenesedett.  
- Csak azt mesélem szegénynek, hogy rossz gazdája vagyok – sóhajtott. – Mostanában keveset vagyok vele itthon.  
- Ugyan, imádjátok egymást. – Francis megcirógatta a székre felugró macskát, aztán megkérdezte: – Mit gondolsz?  
- Daanról? – Bólintás volt a válasz. – Szerintem nem lenne vele semmi bajom.  
- Neki sem veled – mondta, mire Matthew elmosolyodott.  
- Ennek örülök. – Összemosolyogtak, aztán ő szervírozta a frissítőt.  
Abban egyeztek meg a hollanddal, hogy szeptember elején költözik be hozzá. Francis hazavitte a másik kettőt, de aztán visszament hozzá – nála töltötte az éjszakát, másnap indult Spanyolországba meglátogatni a testvérét. Búcsúzás közben megemlítette, hogy amikor visszajött, majd kimehetnének a birtokra pár napra. Határozottan tetszett neki az ötlet.  
És úgy is lett.

~*CrossRoads*~

Francis finoman ringatta magukat a hintaágyon, olvasott. Matthew az egyik combján nyugtatta a fejét, vékony takaró alatt édesen szundikált; minden olyan békés volt és idilli, kellemes nyárvég-délután. Épp lehűlés volt, kedvese csak azért hagyta, hogy betakarja, mikor kiültek a hátsó verandára. Eredetileg ő is olvasni akart, de végül odafészkelt hozzá, hagyta, hogy a fejét, haját cirógassa, végül lehunyta a szemeit és elaludt. A francia néha rápillantott, de szerelme rezzenéstelenül, nyugodtan pihent.  
Mostanában sokkal kiegyensúlyozottabbnak és pihentebbnek tűnt, mint mikor megismerkedtek, akkortájt sűrűn tűnt fáradtnak, idegesebb volt, a szemei alatti karikákról nem is beszélve. Pontosan tudta, mennyi szabadidőt adott neki a műtermi munkával, és hamarosan a fiún is látszott, hogy többet tud pihenni, nem hajtja magát annyira. Erre akkor jött rá igazán, mikor látta, mennyit képes tanulni, nem csak a vizsgaidőszakban, de a hétköznapjain is. Pedig mindig mindent tudott, ő mégis úgy érezte, hogy ez nincs így, idegeskedett és görcsölt, hogy aztán színjeles bizonyítványa legyen (és csak akkor legyen hajlandó örülni neki, ha _valaki_ elismerte a munkáját).  
És az is feltűnő volt, mennyivel nyugodtabb lett, miután rájött, hogy Francis nem lesz vele türelmetlen, nem fog kiabálni, betartja az óraszámot és a megbeszéltek szerint kifizeti; ráadásul még érdeklődő is, tudtak beszélgetni. Talán emiatt bízott meg benne. Mert nem bántotta, vagyis igyekezett nem tenni. És ez a bizalom ragaszkodásba és szerelembe torkollott.  
Matthew fordult egyet, aztán felpislogott, majd haloványan mosolyogva megkérdezte:  
- Mennyi az idő?  
- Fél hat lesz – válaszolta. A fiatalabb sóhajtott egyet.  
- Aludni akarok – suttogta Francis hasának.  
- Csak nem vagy fáradt? – érdeklődte halkan, és megcirógatta az arcát, hogy utána ujjai a hajába csússzanak, finoman tovább simogatva.  
- Hát... elég jól lefárasztottál az éjjel... meg reggel, és aztán lóháton töltöttük a nap nagy részét...  
- Te vagy a fiatalabb, bírnod kéne – incselkedett vele, mire Matthew szája sarka megrándult.  
- Ellustultam, és ez a te hibád – jelentette ki határozottan.  
- Micsoda rettenetes dolgokat teszek veled – sóhajtott színpadiasan. – Menjünk el fürödni, mit szólsz?  
- Megmosod a hátam, cica? – hunyorgott fel jókedvűen  
- Bármidet megmosom, ha szeretnéd.  
- Hát ez jól hangzik – mosolyodott el, és felnyújtotta karjait, hogy Francis nyakába kapaszkodva megcsókolhassa. – Mehetünk is – ült fel mosolyogva. – De sietünk, mert fáradt vagyok – fordult felé olyan arccal, amiről Francis pontosan tudta, hogy nem lesz belőle sietés.

Matthew odatartotta arcát a tusrózsának, kellemes volt, átjárta a frissítő hűvös, aztán Francis odalépett mögé, egészen hozzásimult, és melegebbre állította a vizet, aztán végigsimított a testén, a mellkasától kezdve egészen le medencecsontjáig, ahol irányt váltott és tenyere finoman a fenekére simult. A fiatalabb akaratlanul is megrezzent, és előrébb lépett egy kicsit.  
- Kicsim? – Francis hangja aggódóan csengett a vízcsobogáson át a fülében.  
- Jól vagyok – suttogta maga elé.  
- Én nem így gondolom – most már inkább megrovó volt, és a kanadai inkább behunyta a szemeit. – Miért nem szóltál? Azt hittem ezt már megbeszéltük – mormolta a férfi a fülébe.  
- Eddig fel sem tűnt, tényleg – védekezett halkan, lemondóan. Utálta, ha Francis neheztel rá valamiért. Utálta magát, amiért minden igyekezete ellenére sem tudott tökéletes lenni.  
A másik nagyon finoman szembefordította magával, aztán elzárta a vizet. A fiatalabb bőre szinte nyomban lúdbőrzött a meleg víz hiányától. Francis a vállaira csúsztatta a kezeit, és homlokát az övének támasztotta.  
- Kicsim, mondtam, hogy nem baj, ha kérsz egy kis időt. És az sem baj, ha megállítasz.  
- Jó-jó, oké – adta meg magát sóhajtva. – Hagyjuk ki a ma estét. Valójában azt hiszem, tényleg fáradt vagyok.  
- Ne haragudj – mondta a férfi magához ölelve, és Matthew odabújt hozzá.  
- Nem a te hibád.  
- Bizonyos tekintetben én felelek az épségedért, úgyhogy igenis az enyém.  
- Itt hagyjuk abba – kérte elmosolyodva. – És nyisd meg a vizet, mert fázom.  
- Rendben. Akkor megmosom a hátad, vacsorázunk, aztán ágyba is bújhatsz.  
- Nem vagyok éhes – húzta el a száját. – De a többi jöhet – hátával a férfi mellkasához dörgölőzött, miután visszafordult, és az megnyitotta a vizet, majd előkerített egy hablabdát és folyatott rá a tusfürdőből. Francis szándékosan nem vitte túlzásba az érintéseket, amiért ő hálás volt, de nem akarta kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni magukat, márpedig a közös fürdő intimitása adta volna az indokot, úgyhogy inkább kikéredzkedett a zuhany alól, és beburkolózott egy lepedőnek is beillő törölközőbe. Otthagyta a fürdőszobát, és rövid időn belül pizsamába majd ágyba bújt, de nem aludt még el, számított rá, hogy Francis még beköszön egy jó éjt csókkal, és azt semmiképpen nem akarta kihagyni.  
Már a félálom határán egyensúlyozott, mikor ez megtörtént, de nem zavarta hogy felrezzent, mikor a francia odalépett az ágyhoz. Összemosolyogtak, Francis odaült mellé, megsimogatta az arcát.  
- Biztos, hogy máris aludni szeretnél? Hajnalban fogsz ébredni.  
- Készítek reggelit és ágyba hozom neked – válaszolta. – Nem ér, hogy mindig csak te kényeztetsz engem.  
- Ez igazán jól hangzik – felelte, rövid, puha, kissé fogkrém ízű csókot váltottak, aztán Matthew elhelyezkedett az ágyban, és Francis egészen addig cirógatta a haját, míg biztos nem lett benne, hogy mélyen alszik.  
A kanadai érzékelte valamikor hajnalban, hogy szerelme mellé fekszik, összefűzték ujjaikat, félálmos gondolatai között szerepelt, hogy Francis biztosan dolgozott valamin, rajzolt vagy olvasott, esetleg a kettőt egyszerre, és amúgy is az éjszakai csend hatott rá a legihletőbben, ráadásul itt tényleg nyugalom volt, hiszen még a főút is kilométerekre volt tőlük, csak hajnalban, az ébredező csendben hallatszott oda az elhúzó autók hangja.

Túl hamar felébredt, ahogy Francis jósolta, de még egy darabig ott maradt az ágyban. Kellemes hűvös ömlött be az ablakon, és így a vékony takaró alatt pont jó volt. Az ágyneműnek finom szappanra emlékeztető illata volt, valahogy a régiséget kötötte ehhez az illathoz. Az ágy maga hatalmas, akár négyen is alhattak volna rajta kényelmesen, ráadásul a szélére ülve is alig ért le a lába a szőnyegig. Valójában mindent furcsának látott a kastélyban. A tágas tereket, azt, hogy mindegyik szobában műkincsszámba menő ereklyék rejtőztek, csodálatos festmények, gyertyatartók, kardok vagy más fegyverek, mint egy várban, és mégis, a szárny, ami lakhatásra volt átalakítva, fel volt szerelve, volt rendes villany (gyönyörű szép, egyáltalán nem kirívó csillárok), konnektor, olvasólámpa és központi fűtés.  
A könyvtár volt a kedvence, nagyjából akkora lehetett, mint az otthoni magángyűjtemény, és kétszer olyan sokszínű, a különböző nyelvek irodalmai mind megtalálhatók voltak, pedig a feljegyzések szerint a család egyszer nagyobb adományt juttatott el belőle egy egyházi iskolának, bár a papírokból nem derült ki, pontosan melyiknek (pedig érdekelte volna), és a család jelenlegi gazdagságát is sejtette, hogy az épület a benne található összes kinccsel együtt magánkézen van, beleértve a könyvtárat, ami önmagában érhetett annyit, mint a többi holmi együtt. Matthew-t pedig, révén, hogy szakdolgozati témát keresett, távolról vonzotta minden, aminek egy kicsit is történelem-szaga volt. Francis nevetett a kíváncsiságán, a lelkesedésén és az aggodalmas megjegyzései miatt, és csitította, hogy ráér még, hiszen csak a tavasszal kell ezzel tüzetesebben foglalkoznia majd.  
Francis álmában felé fordult, amin elmosolyodott. A férfi mély alvó volt, és ha tehette, képes volt az egész napot átaludni, míg ő maga korán feküdt, de korán is kelt. Év közben könnyebben egyeztették ezt a csúszást, mert nem mindig aludtak együtt, és ha igen, azt több szempontból kihasználták, de a nyáron alig akadt olyan este, mikor egyszerre aludtak volna el. Matthew viszont nem tudott nyugton maradni, de nem szerette volna felébreszteni a másikat, ezért felkelt, kerített a csomagjából egy vékony pulóvert és kiosont a szobából. A folyosón rögtön belefutott a szinte a küszöbön alvó hófehér, hosszú szőrű, nagy termetű kutyába, aki lelkesen felugrott, hogy üdvözölje.  
- Szia – súgta neki, ahogy megsimogatta, először csak a nyakát, aztán fejét. – Francis elfelejtett beengedni, mi? Na, gyere, hagyjuk még aludni, későn feküdt le.  
Útba ejtette a könyvtárszobát, a nagy, intarziás asztalnál megpillantotta a papírkupacot és a könyvet – Francis mindent ott hagyott. Az asztal felét kitépett, néha gombóccá gyűrt papírok fedték, Francis tolltartója kiborítva ott, ahol a keze ügyébe esett minden grafitceruza, és az a három színes – alapszínek: piros, sárga, kék – amiket odatett a két, szinte fekete radíron és az ezüst színű hegyezőjén kívül. Két olvasólámpa is állt az asztalnak azon részén, ahol dolgozott. Az ablak nyitva, a függöny is elhúzva előtte, Matthew becsukta és elé rántotta a függönyt, odasütött a nap, már most kezdett melegedni a helyiség levegője. Kissé összébb rendezte a rajzokat, egy kupacra gyűjtötte azt, amiről azt gondolta, Francis ki akarja majd dobni, és összeszedte a ceruzaforgácsot is. Végül szemügyre vette a fő művet is, ami Ysabeau-t ábrázolta, ahogy az egyik polc mellett fekve alszik, pontosabban szinte csak a mancsain nyugvó fejét és egy részt a nyakából. Grafika volt, gyönyörű szép, mindig elcsodálkozott, hogy a kedvese milyen tehetséges, mennyire tökéletesen ki tudja fejezni magát festészettel vagy rajzolással. Ő pedig sokszor még a szavakkal is gondban van...  
- Ysa, gyere – hívta magával a kutyát, az lelkesen tartott vele a konyhába, ott azonban leült egy szék mellé, a fiú mindig meglepődött, mennyire jól nevelt, ahhoz képest, hogy az ő macskája például beleeszik szinte bármibe, amit talál. A kutyán viszont látszott, hogy Madam Solange nagyon sokat foglalkozott vele, mivel az övé volt, s az ő kiruccanásuk a nagyvárosból egybeesett a nő egy utazásával, megkérte őket, hogy vigyázzanak a kedvencére míg távol van.  
Megreggelizett, aztán meglocsolta az előkerti virágokat, és még mindig pizsamában nekilátott, hogy ebédet készítsen Francisnak, amit délben szervírozott. A francia meg sem rezzent arra, hogy belépett a szobába, és csak a kissé kócos haja, meg a takaró, ami az ágy túlsó oldalára volt gyűrve jelezte, hogy mocorgott, míg ő nem látta. A tálcát az éjjeliszekrényre csúsztatta és leült mellé.  
- Hasadra süt a nap – suttogta, miközben kedvesen végigsimított a vállán, a bőre meleg volt, kellemes. Francis csak mormogott valamit, és arcát a párnájába fúrta. Matthew félig rádőlve hajolt hozzá, és incselkedve a fülébe suttogott. – Hoztam neked ebédet – mondta, miközben ajkai hozzáértek egy kicsit, aztán finoman arcon puszilta. – Tudom ám, hogy direkt csinálod – mormogta, és felegyenesedett volna, de Francis átkarolta, fordult egyet, hogy a hátán feküdjön és magához húzta.  
- Jó reggelt, szerelmem – suttogta álmosan, és felhunyorgott, majd rövid csókot váltottak.  
- Reggel, hol van az már – csóválta fejét mosolyogva. – Dél van.  
- Tudom, korábban kellene lefeküdnöm – mondta, ahogy megcirógatta a fiú arcát.  
- Te mondtad – mosolygott rá a lila szemű, és felegyenesedett, majd odavette a tálcát. – Jó étvágyat.  
- Köszönöm. – Francis elhelyezkedett, lassan mindketten eszegetni kezdtek, csak élvezve a nyugodt együtt-pillanatot, azt, hogy a nap békéje közéjük telepszik.

~KWR~

[1]Olasz, 'jó reggel, jó napot' az olaszok egészen addig ezzel köszönnek, míg le nem megy a nap.  
[2]Ez nem derült eddig ki egyértelműen, de Bella Francis féltestvére, mindkettejüknek Solange az édesanyja; Bella és Daan viszont az édesapjuk miatt féltestvérek. Bonyolult, eh. Remélem, így már érthető.  
[3]Daan [Hollandia], akit idő közben átneveztem, az előző történetben még más néven emlegettem, de az egy félreértésen alapult, és közben bukkantam rá erre a névre, ami nekem jobban tetszik. (Még véletlenül sem vagyok következetes... sajnálom.)  
Ysabeau nevét úgy ejtik: 'Izabö'


	5. IV Fejezet

~**Figyelem, az A vágányon korhatáros Franada jelenet közlekedik, a vágány mellett kérem, vigyázzanak~**

IV. Fejezet

- Anyu, annak a fiúnak miért van bekötve a szeme? – hallotta Matthew a gyerekhangot, mire megszorította Francis kezét.  
- Az apukája biztos ajándékot ad neki – hangzott a válasz, mire a kanadai felkacagott, és bármit megtett volna, hogy láthassa kedvese arcát ebben a pillanatban. A férfi szinte azonnal felfortyant:  
- Nem lát a szemétől?! Hány évesnek tűnök, most komolyan, negyvennek?  
- Huszonkettőnek sem, nyugodj meg – felelte halkan, mosolyra ránduló szájjal a fiatalabb. – Inkább az a kérdés, hogy engem mennyinek saccolt... Ha engem tizenötnek, téged meg úgy harmincötnek... végül is, össze is jöhetne – vigyorodott el.  
- Köszönöm, kicsim, igazán – morogta maga elé a francia.  
- Jaj, ne sértődj meg – kérte halkan, és még erősebben kapaszkodott a kezébe, mint eddig. – Nem akartam.  
- Nem sértődtem meg, nyugalom – válaszolta Francis, megszorítva a kezét. – Semmi baj. Végül is, ez a te napod, úgyhogy...  
- Igazán megmondhatnád, hol vagyunk – vágott közbe.  
- Már csak pár lépés. – Hangos gyerekzsivaly ütötte meg a fülét, a sok vékony, sipítozó, vagy épp kissé pösze hangból nem tudta egyértelműen eldönteni, miről van szó, úgyhogy csak nagyjából sejtette, hogy állatkertben vannak. Francis hirtelen megállította, és mögé lépett, érezte a teste közelségét, ami megnyugtató volt, mert semmit nem látott, és emiatt kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Aztán érezte, hogy a szemeit fedő kendő végre lekerül, pislogott és hunyorgott egy fa árnyékában, majd visszakapta a szemüvegét, és körül tudott nézni. - Boldog születésnapot, kicsim – hallotta Francis hangját, aki átkarolta hátulról, és a hasánál összefonta ujjait, majd a vállára támasztotta az állát. - Ő ott, az a kis fehér, az ajándékod.  
Matthew pislogott, tényleg állatkert, egy szépen kiépített kifutó, üvegfal, mögötte medence, néhány szikla, és... elakadt lélegzete egy pillanatra. Látott már jegesmedvét korábban is, de valami megmagyarázhatatlan rajongás fűzte ezekhez az állatokhoz, és teljesen elbűvölték. Ráadásul az anyaállat mellet egy csöpp kölyök is érdeklődve figyelt az üveg túloldalán összesereglett gyerekek felé, akik csak úgy, mint Matthew, odáig voltak érte.  
- Szóval nagyon sokat gondolkodtam, mit adhatnék, aminek tényleg örülsz... Úgyhogy örökbe fogadtam a nevedben a kölyköt. Lehetsz az apukája vagy a nagy testvére, és néha el kell majd jönnöd szülői értekezletre is. Na, mit szólsz?  
Matthew tényleg szóhoz sem jutott.

~*CrossRoads*~

- De kis bundás! Tök jó pofa! – Alfred legalább annyira lelkesen tapadt az üvegre, mint ő.  
Szeptember első hétvégéje volt, a testvére most utazott át hozzá Párizsba, a következő hétvégét külön töltik, az azutánin pedig Matthew fog hazamenni Londonba. Jó megoldásnak tűnt.  
- Kumajirou – puskázta le a bocs nevét a tájékoztatóról. – Francis rendezi a támogatást az állatkertnek, nekem meg ideadta a kártyát, amivel bejöhetek kedvezménnyel meg minden.  
Alfred rávigyorgott.  
- Jól kifogtad ezt a fazont magadnak – jegyezte meg. Matthew elpirult kicsit, de mosolygott, és a szemei boldogan ragyogtak.  
- Inkább ő fogott engem – vont vállat.  
- Szóval rendben vagytok – vonta le.  
- Persze, minden a legnagyobb rendben – bólintott. – Minden... minden nagyon jó.  
- Mi minden? – kérdezett rá olyan arccal, hogy pontosan tudta, mire gondol. Ő viszont elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja magát zavarba hozni.  
- Képzeld, bármennyire is hihetetlen, _az_ is jó – válaszolta nyugodtan.  
- Tényleg?  
- Tényleg.  
- De nem... fáj? – halkult el kissé a hangja, és meglepődött egy kicsit, aztán rájött, Alfred biztosan csak aggódik érte, úgyhogy úgy döntött nem berzenkedik a kérdésen.  
- De igen, de meg lehet szokni. Úgy értem, az érzést. Meg hát kellő türelemmel sokat lehet javítani rajta, és Francis mindig nagyon türelmes velem, szóval nem kell aggódnod, rendben?  
- Jó-jó, mégiscsak az én dolgom aggódni, nem? Meg amúgy is, mennyi szeretője lehetett, ki tudja, milyen perverz dolgai vannak, na. Te meg olyan kis mulya tudsz lenni. – Matthew egyszerre jött zavarba és lett kissé mérges.  
- Először is, a hálószobadolgaink nem tartoznak rád, másodszor Francis mindig megkérdez, ha valami olyasmit szeretne, ami még nem volt, harmadszor, lazán megmondom neki, ha nem tetszik az ötlet. Úgyhogy inkább ne ezen túráztasd magad, jó?  
- Hé, ne kapd már fel a vizet, nyugi – csitította. – Tényleg csak aggódom!  
Matthew sóhajtott, nem akart veszekedni, főleg nem Alfreddel. Örülni akart, hogy láthatja, hogy itt van vele megint, és nem kell hónapokat várnia egy találkozóra.  
- Jól van – adta meg magát. – Ezt inkább fejezzük be majd otthon – kérte inkább, és a másik bólintott.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Szóval jó napunk volt, meglátogattuk a macit, aztán beültünk moziba, tudod, Alfrednek ez a hobbija, úgyhogy minden oké – ecsetelte a telefonba Francisnak az ágyán fekve, a macskát cirógatva. – És te mit csináltál? – Mosolyogva hallgatta a választ, és biccentett a testvérének, aki most lépett be a helyiségbe, és csukta be maga után az ajtót. – Az jó, akkor folytasd csak. Most leteszem, mi lassan alszunk. Neked is jó éjszakát. Szeretlek. – Lenémította a telefont és az éjjeliszekrényére tette, majd kényelmesen elnyúlt az ágyon.  
- Telefonszex? – kérdezte Alfred vigyorogva.  
- Hülye vagy – közölte félig nevetve. – Képzeld, a világ nem csak ebből áll.  
- Ajj Matt, te nem tudod élvezni a dolgokat – csóválta a fejét.  
- Dehogynem.  
- Na mesélj! – vetődött mellé az ágyba.  
- Megmondtam, hogy nem tartozik rád – válaszolta azonnal. – Már ne is haragudj, de ha ennyire érdekel a téma, feltételeznem kell, hogy valami hiányzik az életedből.  
- Ez gonosz volt – közölte Alfred sértődötten.  
- Kiharcoltad – vágta rá.  
- Ez nem ér – nyűglődött.  
- Tudod... mindig nagyon vigyáz rám, és gyengéd velem, és türelmes, odafigyel, hogy nekem is jó legyen, és én is azt szeretném, hogy ő kapjon meg mindent... – Egy kicsit csendben volt, szünetet tartott. – Ezt... nem lehet csak úgy körülírni – szólalt meg egy perc múlva suttogva. – Számomra... ez az egész sokkal mélyebb annál. Szeretem, és szeret engem, és ezt nem csak onnan tudom, hogy mindig elmondja, hanem mert megmutatja... a teste... – elhalkult, majd elhallgatott, nem tudta, mit mondhatna még, kell-e egyáltalán, hogy mondjon még valamit, vagy a másik ennyiből is érti, mit akart.  
Alfred nem kérdezett semmit, csak lekapcsolta a lámpát, és mindketten helyezkedtek egy kicsit. Nem tudta, mit kellene éreznie ezzel kapcsolatban, a csipkelődő beszélgetés hirtelen komolyabbra fordult, mint várta (vagy akarta) volna, és pontosan tudta, hogy Matt őszinte, azért keresi a szavakat, hogy átadjon valamit abból, amit érez, mert nem akarja kihagyni belőle, mégis... Mielőtt megkörnyékezhette volna valami kellemetlen érzés, azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a testvére mennyire szereti Francist, az a vállához hajtotta a fejét, és suttogva jó éjszakát kívánt neki.  
Nem lehet féltékeny vagy irigy, mikor Matt mindkettejüket ennyire szereti, igaz?

~*CrossRoads*~

Francis mosolyogva figyelte kedvesét, aki odaosont a szekrényéhez és magára kapott egyet az ingei közül, amik, lévén, hogy Matthew vékonyabb alkatú, mint ő, egytől egyig a feneke alá értek, ha nem gombolta be őket. Ő maga kényelmesen feküdt a paplanja alatt, és csak jólesően nézte a másik mozdulatait, kócosságát, ásítozását, hogy milyen jól áll rajta azaz egyetlen ruhadarab.  
- Remélem – szólalt meg szándékosan elmélyítve a hangját –, tisztában vagy vele, hogy maga vagy a szexuális frusztráció – jegyezte meg. A fiú felé nézett, a homlokát ráncolta és felegyenesedett a csomagja mellől.  
- Még, hogy én vagyok frusztráló – szusszantott. – Mikor te rejted el mindig a pizsamámat! Viseld a következményeket!  
- Most nem én voltam – védekezett mosolyogva. – Tényleg. – Matthew egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, vajon tényleg ő nem rakta-e el az általában teljesen felesleges ruhadarabokat. Fogalma sem volt, de az biztos, hogy a holmija között nincs.  
- Ez egyszer hiszek neked, de akkor is mindig elpakolod – morogta maga elé, és elindult az ágy felé, hogy felvegye a szemüvegét. Francis csak erre várt: villámgyorsan felemelkedett, átkarolta, és magához húzva óvatosan lefektette az ágyra, majd finoman rá feküdt, hogy ne tudjon megszökni. Szerelme meglepetten nyikkant egyet, aztán halkan sóhajtott, mikor a nyakába csókolt. – Ne, Francis, kérlek... el fogok késni... – suttogta erőtlenül. Tudta, hogy már megnyerte a reggelt.  
- Beviszlek – válaszolta két csók között, ahogy finoman arrébb húzta az inget, majd lesimította kedvese válláról, hogy finoman belé haraphasson, megízlelve a bőrét. A fiatalabb megfeszült alatta, halkan felnyögött, és már eszében sem volt tiltakozni, vagy amiatt aggódni, hogy elkésik a reggeli órájáról. Felemelte a fejét, odahajolt az arcához, hogy ajkaik találkozhassanak, és forrón, szenvedélyesen csókolták egymást, Matthew átkarolta a nyakát, beletúrt a hajába, végigsimított a hátán és az oldalán. Francis akaratlanul lökött egyet a csípőjével, ágyékuk összesimult, a fiatalabb hátravetett fejjel, hunyt szemekkel kapkodott levegőért és nyögött fel, körmei a hátát szántották. Annyira gyönyörű volt ilyenkor, ahogy a vágy pírba vonta az arcát, elhomályosította a tekintetét, az apró izzadságcseppek a bőrén, elnyíló ajkai, megfeszülő teste, kéjes hangjai. Egy újabb hosszú csók után megállt, kissé fel kellett támaszkodnia, hogy elérjen az éjjeliszekrényéig, közben nem vette le a tekintetét a fiúról, aki remegve-zihálva feküdt alatta, az ing legyűrve a két oldalára, egyik kezét odahúzta a homlokára, és alóla pillantott fel.  
- Ha emiatt nem tudok ma koncentrálni... – suttogta rekedten, ráadásul angolul, mire közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy incselkedve végighúzza nyelvét az ajkain, és megkérdezze:  
- Mi lesz akkor?  
- Ki kell engesztelned – mormogta, és áthidalta ajkaik között a távolságot, hogy kaphasson egy csókot.  
- Tudod, hogy bármikor szívesen kényeztetlek – dorombolta a fülébe, ahogy végigsimított a testén. Érezte összerándulni az izmokat, egészen megfeszülni minden porcikáját, világos bőre ragyogott, és mindene megremegett. Őrjítő volt, hogy mi mindent képes kihozni belőle, mennyire önátadó állapotba hozza, és mennyire elveszíti tőle a fejét maga is.  
Óvatosan érintette a krémmel, megvárta, míg a másik jelét adja, hogy csinálhatja. Matthew felszisszent kicsit, ő odahajolt hozzá, és megcirógatta az arcát.  
- Próbálj lazítani – suttogta a haját simítva.  
- Könnyű mondani – válaszolta feszelegve, ismét felszisszent, és fogait összeszorítva, arcát oldalra döntve próbált a tenyerének dörgölőzni, és Francis kedveskedve simogatta, hogy legalább egy kicsit elterelje a figyelmét. Kedvese kipislogta szemeiből a fájdalomkönnyeket, ő letörölte őket az arcáról, mire rámosolygott, kedves, békés mosollyal, és Francis a fülébe suttogta, mennyire szereti, mennyire gyönyörű, mennyire vágyik rá.  
Felnyögött, ezúttal nem fájdalmasan, és egy pillanatra megremegett, Francisnak ezúttal muszáj volt egy kis ideig levenni a szemeit róla, de utána megint minden figyelme az övé volt. A forróságé, ami átjárta és körülölelte, a szerelme szorító öleléséé, a hangjaié, amikkel a nevét ismételgette minden lökésére, a hátán végigszaladó körmöké, a heves lélegzeteké, és a csóké, amibe belenyögve Matthew végleg átadta magát a gyönyörnek, ami után neki sem kellett sok, hogy elérje.  
Zihálva bújtak össze, lustán elnyugvó csókkal lopták el egymás lélegzetét, hevertek egymást ölelve, cirógatva, aztán kedvese folytatásért incselkedett vele, és aznap nem ment be a reggeli órájára.

Matthew-nak az volt a benyomása az első hét után, hogy amikor reggel órája van, nem szabad Francisnál aludnia, különben nem jut el az egyetemig.


	6. V Fejezet

V. Fejezet

Arthur folyamatosan dohogott, miközben fertőtlenítőt locsolt a vattapamacsra, és megpróbálta kimosni Alfred sebeit. Többesszámban beszélt, de valójában inkább csak az előtte ülőnek szólt, aki szenvtelenül, néha fel-felszisszenve hallgatta, egyetlen válasz nélkül.  
- … nem is értem, hogy lehetettek ilyen felelőtlenek! Azt ígértétek, hogy nem fogjátok összetörni magatokat a görkorcsolyákkal!  
- Jaj, Arthur, hagyd már szegényeket, te is csomó hülyeséget csináltál ennyi idősen! – szólt rá Gwendolyn, mikor megunta a bátyja morgolódását. Ő Matthew-t ápolta, aki halkan szipogott, és próbált nem sírni, az ember tizennégy évesen ne bőgje el magát pár horzsolás miatt, igaz? – Nagyon fáj? – kérdezte halkan a nővére, mire a fiú megrázta a fejét. – Mindjárt jobb lesz – mosolygott rá bátorítóan. – Alfred, te hogy érzed magad?  
- Nem jól – vágta rá, mire Matthew felé kapta a fejét, de a kék szemű arcán csak az a lenéző unalom tükröződött, amit Arthurral szemben mostanában alkalmazott, ha egyáltalán nem akart vele beszélgetni.  
- Reggelre jobban lesztek – ígérte Gwen kedvesen. – Holnapra pedig kitalálunk valami programot, rendben? Úgyis nagyon meleget jósoltak, úgyhogy nem kellene kimennetek.  
- Jól hangzik – suttogta Matthew, miközben nagyon óvatosan Arthurra pillantott, aki nem nézett felé, csak a fertőtlenítős üvegre tekerte a tetejét, és visszatette a kis orvosi táskába. Nyáron kimondottan többször kellett elővenniük, mint az év többi részében.  
- Rendben is vagytok – csapta össze tenyereit a nővérük, mire Alfred fel is ugrott a székről. Matthew egy kicsit lassabban követte, és visszahúzódtak a közösnek kinevezett gyerekszobába. – Nem kell velük ennyire szigorkodnod – jegyezte meg a lány. – Gyerekek még, az a dolguk, hogy butaságokat csináljanak. Többet ezt biztosan nem teszik. – A bátyja csak morgott valamit. – És kérj időpontot a szemésztől – tette hozzá, majd otthagyta, hogy a legkisebb után nézzen. 

~*CrossRoads*~

Alfred lepattintotta kétszer a kosárlabdát, két keze közé szorította, egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, jobbra mozdult, elterelésnek, ezt Matthew tudta, követte a mozdulatait, de Alfred egy pillanat alatt kicselezte és a kosárba dobta a labdát.  
- Azzz... tizenöt-négy? Ez így unalmas.  
- Bocs, hogy rajtad kívül senkivel nem szoktam játszani – morogta kissé kedvetlenül. Persze, Alfrednek mindig jobban ment a játék, mint neki, de azért korábban, ha akart, kiharcolt egy döntetlent; most úgy tűnt, hogy nem sikerül a dolog.  
- Akkor csak dobáljunk! Milyen a suli?  
- Minden rendben vele, ha odaérek időben – vont vállat.  
- Nem szoktál késni.  
- Nem szoktam, ha nem Francisnál alszom. – A testvére elvigyorodott, szinte várta, hogy ebből megint szekálás lesz.  
- Fura, azt hittem Francis támogatja, hogy tanulj.  
- Hát azt támogatja is. Csak azt nem, hogy reggel el tudjak indulni időben. Úgyhogy nem alszom nála, amikor korán van órám.  
- Szegény – húzta el a száját. – Hogy lehetsz vele ilyen? – Matthew vetett rá egy csúnya pillantást. – Jajmár, tudod, hogy csak viccelek. Szóval akkor nem is lógtok együtt annyit.  
- Hát nem. Meg ő most elutazott Gilberthez, úgyhogy majd csak valamikor a hét közepén találkozunk. Nem is baj, nem kell, hogy mindig együtt legyünk, csak hiányzik.  
- Mért nem költöztök össze? Így is félig nála laksz – mondta, ahogy átpasszolta a labdát. A kanadai nem dobta vissza azonnal, csak nézte a felületét, elgondolkodó hangon válaszolt:  
- Kérdezte már ő is... De nem akarom, jó lenne, de nem biztos, hogy jól érezném magam... Inkább maradok az albérletben, néha kell, hogy egy kicsit csend legyen körülöttem... – Visszadobta, a másik egy ideig hallgatott, aztán megkérdezte:  
– Nem vagy benne biztos?  
- Dehogynem! Francis az egyik legjobb dolog életemben, nem arról van szó, hogy nem lenne jó vele lakni, csak... abból úgy is az lenne, hogy ő tart el engem, és azt nem akarom. – A kék szemű odalépett hozzá, és összeborzolta a haját.  
- Hogy te mindig ilyen hülyeségeken tudsz fennakadni – mondta csupa szeretettel a hangjában, és magához húzta.  
- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen bonyolult vagyok – suttogta.  
- Ugyan, ne is foglalkozz vele.  
- Srácok! – kiáltott rájuk az ismerős gyerekhang, mindketten összerezzentek. – Arthur már tiszta morc, hogy hol vagytok ilyen sokáig! – Peter odarohant hozzájuk, mindketten megölelték. – Szia, Matt!  
- Szia – mosolygott rá. – Mi a helyzet?  
- Semmi, tök fura lesz, hogy ilyen sokan vagyunk itthon – felelte vidáman, és összekapaszkodva indultak vissza a házhoz közeli, kialakított sportpályák mellől. Amikor elhaladtak a leginkább görkorcsolyákhoz és gördeszkákhoz épített rámpák mellett a két idősebb összemosolygott, aztán halkan egymásra nevettek. – Naa, hé, mi van?  
- Egyszer estünk egy nagyot, mikor legurultunk azokon – intett Matthew a rámpák felé.  
- Ja, harmadik után volt. Valami nagyszájú idióta kitalálta, hogy úgysem merek lejönni onnan, én meg persze jól felhúztam magam rajta.  
- És hiába próbáltalak lebeszélni, csak engem is belerángattak az egészbe.  
- És aztán kaptunk egy hét szobafogságot.  
- Meg egy csomó jégkrémet Gwentől fájdalomdíjnak.  
- És Arthur ki volt akadva, hogy lehettünk ilyen felelőtlenek meg minden, blablabla.  
- Hát ő... mindenen kiakad – jegyezte meg Peter olyan hangsúllyal, mint akinek nagy tapasztalata van a dologban.  
- Az egész pasi egy kiakadás – bólogatott Alfred, és összevigyorogtak a kicsivel. Matthew hallgatott – részéről úgy gondolta, ő az egyetlen, aki tudja milyen, ha a bátyjuk _tényleg_ kiakad, és erre nem akarta emlékeztetni magát. Főleg, mert Arthur mostanában sokkal kedvesebb volt vele, mint eddig bármikor. Na persze, ő annak is örült, ha emberszámba vette, ha a tekintete nem rebbent el róla azonnal. És most, amíg itthon volt, néha beszélgettek. Teljesen tökéletesen általános témákról mi a helyzet, hogy vagy, mit csináltál, milyen az egyetem, de legalább szóba állt vele. Legalább észrevette. És azt mondta, örül, hogy komolyan veszi a tanulást, örül a sikereinek, és ez a pozitív megerősítés annyira jól esett, annyira szomjazta, miközben észre sem vette...

- És itt milyen a suli? – kérdezte, mikor már mindketten betakaróztak a közös gyerekszobában, ahol megint olyan otthonos rendetlenség volt, amilyet csak Alfred tud teremteni maga köré, és ami annyira nyugtatóan hatott rá.  
- Karót nyelt angolok, tiszta hiszti az összes – közölte Alfred, és Matthew nyelt egyet. - Amúgy lehet, hogy szakot váltok.  
- De szereted, amit most tanulsz – suttogta maga elé.  
- Nem úgy, ahogy ezek tanítják – hangzott a válasz, és a kanadai halk sóhajjal a párnájába fúrta az arcát.  
- Nem kellett volna visszajönnöd, azért, hogy aztán ne érezd jól magad, semmiképpen – motyogta.  
- Mindkettőnket kikészített a távolság, Matt, nem volt értelme.  
- De téged most az ittlét készít ki – susogta.  
- Ugyan már, tizenöt évig kibírtam, most már gyerekjáték lesz – vigyorodott el, és átvetette a karját a hátán.  
- Örülök, hogy itt vagy.  
- Én is.

~*CrossRoads*~

Matthew dobolt a lift gombjain, haloványan elmosolyodott – nem szólt Francisnak arról, hogy jön, meglepetésnek szánta. Másnap elmarad a reggeli órája, csak délután kell bemennie az egyetemre, nyugodtan engedhet szerelme minden csábításának. A férfi amúgy is szerette a meglepetést, bár csak ritkán állított be hozzá hívatlanul.  
- Megjöttem – motyogta maga elé, szinte érthetetlenül. Mindig így köszönt. Furcsa volt a csend, nem mert hangosabban szólni. Francis most nem várta az ajtóban, mint általában szokta (a csengőre nem reagált, hát beengedte magát a kulcsaival), és nem hallatszott ki zene sem a dolgozószobájából. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy nincs is még itthon, de a kabátja és a sála a helyén.  
Beosont a lakásba, benézett a dolgozóba (semmi), aztán a hálóba, és takarókupacból ítélve megtalálta kedvesét. Közelebb ment hozzá, óvatosan az ágy szélére ült, gyengéden megcirógatta a férfi arcát, és megdermedt – a bőre tűzforró volt.  
- Francis...? – suttogta aggódón. A férfi nem válaszolt, éppen csak mormogott valamit álmában. Matthew megrázta a vállát egy kicsit, majd újra végigsimított az arcán, hátha ettől felébred. – Francis, hé, ébresztő... – susogta. A férfi végre felnézett, lázasan csillogó szemekkel, és kissé megrándult a szája, mintha mosolyogni akarna.  
- Szia, kicsim, mikor jöttél? – kérdezte kissé rekedten.  
- Nemrég...  
- Nem érzem túl jól magam – mondta Francis. – Hoznál nekem valamit inni? Aztán idebújhatnál mellém.  
- Hát azt kötve hiszem – motyogta Matthew, kicsit bosszúsan, hogy még az alig magánál lévő kedvese is képes a szavába vágni. – Hozok valamit – ígérte, megsimogatta a vállát búcsúzóul, és miközben átsuhant a konyhába, feltárcsázta Madam Solange számát megérdeklődni, van-e bevett szokása, amivel Francist szokta kigyógyítani a lázas megfázásból.  
Persze akadt, úgyhogy amíg pár korty, maradék langyos citromos teát vitt a férfinak, már fel is tett melegedni egy kis vörösbort, hogy utána némi rábeszélés árán, de belediktálja a betegbe az egészet, majd alaposan betakarta, és rászólt, hogy akkor se másszon ki a paplan alól, ha melege van.  
Matthew fáradtan sóhajtva mérlegelt, mit kellene most tennie. Még éppen hazamehetne, hogy kipihenje magát – ami úgysem sikerülne, lévén, hogy szétaggódná magát Francisért – vagy maradhat, hogy felügyelje, és megpróbálhat aludni kint a kanapén, vagy a vendégszobában, ahová eddig lényegében soha nem lépett be. Nosztalgikusan gondolt arra az estére, amit először töltött itt, ami fantasztikus és őrült jó volt, és amikor a házigazda felajánlotta neki, hogy alhat ott, ha szeretne – és egy másikra, amikor ő maga darabokban pihent valahol a depresszió és az önsajnálat legmélyén, és amikor az volt a legrémisztőbb gondolat a világon, hogy egyedül töltse az éjszakát Francis (és/vagy Alfred) nélkül.  
Most valahogy nem volt ijesztő a gondolat, és praktikusan nem szerette volna elkapni a betegséget, nem volt szükség rá, hogy mind a ketten rosszul legyenek. Azért a biztonság kedvéért addig túrt az egyik fiókban, míg talált egy kis C-vitamint, feltett vizet egy új adag teának (mióta gyakori vendég, megszaporodott a konyha tea-kínálata – mióta Francis gyakori vendég nála, az ő hűtőjében bor van mindig), citrom levét csepegtette bele, és juharsziruppal édesítette, aztán bevetette magát a vendégszobába, elrendezte az ágyneműt, végül beosont Francishoz, elcsaklizta a kedvenc, finom illatú kispárnáját, közben ellenőrizte, hogy a férfi mélyen, rezzenéstelenül alszik. A homloka még mindig forró volt, Matthew reménykedett, hogy reggelre kiizzadja minden baját, vagy legalábbis jobban lesz.  
Próbált aludni, igazán. De az új szoba, az új, használatlan ágy, a levegő, ami a résnyire nyitott ablakon süvített be, zavarta. Becsukta az ablakot, és átosont Francishoz. Csak egy kósza érintés az arcán, rendben van, már nem olyan forró. Cirógatta egy kicsit paplanon keresztül, elnehezült pillákkal, aztán visszatámolygott a másik szobába és lefeküdt. Hajnalban köhögésre ébredt. Átosont Francishoz, aztán ki a konyhába, teát melegített, citrommal, egy kis mézzel, és megitatta vele, felrázta a párnáját. Francis szerencsére már egyáltalán nem volt lázas. Tett oda neki zsebkendőt, bögrét, fájdalomcsillapítót az éjjeliszekrényre. Megint visszament aludni, egy órával később megint átment, és végül meg sem próbált visszatérni a vendégszobába, ott aludva, a paplan alatt találta a reggel.

Francis a fejfájásra ébredt, odakint már világos volt, ahogy mocorogni kezdett, előbb a gyógyszert meg a teát pillantotta meg (gyógyszer be, tea felhajt), aztán a másik oldalán nyugvó kedvesét, aki a paplanja sarkát a feje alá gyűrve aludt. Ahogy megmozdult, a fiú is felrezzent, pislogott párat, aztán felült.  
- Szia... jól vagy? – kérdezte álmosan.  
- Jobban – hangzott a válasz. Hagyta, hogy a kezét az arcához érintse, megsimogassa kicsit. – Hm, ez jó – dörgölőzött a kezének mosolyogva, mire Matthew visszahúzta ujjait.  
- Már nem vagy lázas – állapította meg kissé elpirulva.  
- Viszont fáj a fejem, és innen érzem, hogy az egész hetem orrfújásból fog állni – morogta maga elé fanyarul.  
- Fogadjunk, hogy nem öltöztél fel rendesen, mi? – Nem felelt, a feltételezés helytálló volt, sajnos.  
- Megyek zuhanyozni – jelentette ki, ahogy lelökte a paplant magáról. – Jössz velem? – hajolt közelebb hozzá mosolyogva, mire Matthew határozottan megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem-nem, te most beteg vagy – közölte eltökélten. – Menj csak zuhanyozni, én áthúzom az ágyat, és főzöm teát.  
Francis felsóhajtott, visszahanyatlott a párnájára.  
- Jól van, igazad van – hagyta rá sóhajtva. – Azt hiszem, csak a megszokás. – Elvigyorodott, és a fiú felnevetett egy kicsit, reggeli zene, a kedvenc hangja. Már megérte.  
A zuhanyrózsa zápora jól esett, a kopogó vízcseppek visszhangja viszont csak tetézte a fejfájását, de a zuhany összességében felfrissítette, és lecserélte a ritkán használt pizsamáját is, és árnyalatnyit jobb hangulatban ült le a gőzölgő teája mellé, amihez a kedvese mellékelt egy kis pirítóst is, mire elgondolkodott, mennyi időt tölthetett zuhany alatt, ha mindenre volt ideje a fiúnak.  
- Mikor jöttél? – kérdezett rá két falat közt, amit nem kívánt igazán, de inkább ez, mint a hasfájás az éhgyomorra bevett gyógyszer miatt.  
- Még az este. Meg akartalak lepni, nem volt reggel órám, csak délután megyek.  
- Kedves tőled – mosolygott rá, és jobb híján megsimogatta a hozzá közelebb lévő kezét. Matthew elmosolyodott, megszorította a kezét, és felállt, áthajolt az asztalon, hogy homlokon csókolja.  
- Szükséged van valamire? Lemegyek boltba, ha szeretnéd – ajánlotta fel. Ő azonban csak egy csókot szeretett volna, de a fiú nem engedte. – Ne haragudj – szabadkozott –, de nem szeretném én is elkapni. – Francis biccentett, és megkérte, hogy menjen le helyette a boltba, mivel mióta visszatért Németországból, nem volt még érkezése rá.

~CrossRoads~

Francis csütörtökön már jobban volt, és Matthew aznap délután felkocogott hozzá a műterembe, ekkorra volt megbeszélve a közös munka is. Csend volt fent, és el voltak húzva a függönyök is, ezért kopogott, és csak utána lépett a helyiségbe.  
Francis művészterme valahogy soha nem tudta ugyanazt az arcát mutatni neki. Mindig volt valami más, valami új, valami, ami nem ugyanott volt, mint előtte, valami mindig, mindig változott. Most sem volt másképp, csak épp meglepő volt. A súlyos függönyök elzárták a kintről jövő fényt, és nagy asztal fölé, amin általában ő is ülni szokott, ha van dolga, ha nincs, most fehér lepedők lógtak karnisokról, amik eddig nem voltak ott. Valahol erős fényű lámpa égett, és emiatt a lepedők közt álló alak fekete árnyéka remekül kirajzolódott az anyagokon át, a modellt magát nem lehetett látni.  
Matthew zavartan sütötte le a szemeit, mikor rájött, hogy egy feltételezhetően ruhátlan nő áll az anyagok rejtekében.  
- Rosszkor jöttem? – kérdezte Francist, aki a beállítástól pár méterre ácsorgott a fényképezőgépével, aminek az állványa is fel volt állítva.  
- Nem, dehogy – felelte rámosolyogva a férfi. – Szia, kicsim – köszönt, egy pillanatra magához ölelte, és röviden megcsókolta. Mire újra felnézett, egy csinos arcú nő feje kandikált ki a lepedők közül.  
- Woah, Francis, ő a srácod? – kérdezte elmosolyodva.  
- Igen. Ő itt Lisa, együtt végeztünk az egyetemen. Lisa, ő a párom, Matthew.  
- Örvendek – motyogta a fiú.  
- Hát még én! Francis csak rólad beszél! No, nem megijedni, ez a jelenet csak a páromnak készül ajándékba – utalt a helyzetükre. Matthew érezte, hogy elvörösödik, és bólintott.  
- Hoztam neked levest. És van egy kis teám is.  
- Egy angyal vagy – csókolta homlokon Francis.  
- De édes! Hé, figyu, ha valaha átigazolnál, keress meg! Minden nő álma egy ilyen helyes, gondoskodó srác, mint te! – Lisa rákacsintott, ő pedig hirtelen azt sem tudta, mit mondjon. Francis nevetett a zavarán, és finoman magához karolta.  
- Nem hagyom, hogy elcsábítsd – jelentette ki.  
- Ó, nem is akarom. Csak vicceltem, nyugi – nevetett a nő is. – Hogy állunk?  
- Még pár kép, rendben?  
- Francis, ezt mondtad egy fél órája is – húzta el a száját.  
- Rendben-rendben, hozom a köntöst – felelte, és kikapcsolta a gépet, elengedte őt, majd odaperdült a fogashoz, és leemelt róla egy fehér, hosszú köntöst, amit beadott a nőnek. Az pár pillanat múlva teljesen beburkolózva ült az asztal szélére. Hosszú, egyenes fekete haja volt, és mély, sötét barna szemei. Alacsony volt, de egy kissé teltebb alkatú, minden esetre, miután a fürdőszobában átöltözött, Matthew magában megállapította, hogy csinos. És azt is, hogy ugyanúgy nem vonzza a tekintetét, mint senki más Francison kívül.  
Amíg öltözött, a férfi elmesélte, hogy jó barátok voltak az egyetemi évek alatt, és tartják a kapcsolatot mostanában is. Lisa azért fordult hozzá a kívánságával, mert úgy volt vele, hogy közben beszélgethetnek egy kicsit, és Francis biztosan remekül megérti majd, mit szeretne pontosan – a lepedőrétegek között átsejlő körvonalainak képeiből készít majd naptárat a kedvesének a hatodik évfordulójukra. Matthew örömmel hallgatta a munka miatt izgatott, és a betegségéről megfeledkezve pörgő Francist, akinek mostanában valahogy nem ment úgy az alkotás, ahogy szerette volna. Most egy kicsit úgy tűnt, mintha megint minden simán menne.  
Francis nem mondta, hogy nem történt semmi közöttük.  
Matthew-nak erre nem volt szüksége.

~CrossRoads~

Október közepe volt már, szépen lassan kialakult a rutinjuk, Francis is helyrezökkent valamennyire, a tavaszi pályázat eredményhirdetése óta amúgy is sokan keresték ilyen-olyan felkérésekkel, feladatokkal, és Matthew unszolására végre hajlandó volt a rendes munkahelyén is eltölteni egy kis időt az utolsó pillanatokon kívül, úgyhogy tényleg, igazán minden rendben volt.  
Csütörtök este volt, az egyetemen pénteken nem tartottak órát a nappalis hallgatóknak, úgyhogy Matthew általában már ilyenkor átcuccolt a szerelméhez, hogy együtt töltsék a hétvégét, vagy legalább azt az estét, ha másnap indult Londonba. Francis most nem reagált a csengőre, gondolta, talán fest a dolgozóban, vagy csak elmélyülten olvas, nem gond, máskor is volt ilyen. Felsuhant a lifttel és előhalászta a lakáskulcsot.  
A férfi az előszobában állt, és kissé feszültnek tűnt, ahogy elmosolyodott, de elsőre nem tűnt fel a dolog annyira. Csak mikor már egy helyiséggel beljebb voltak, találta magát hirtelen szoros ölelésben, és Francis megcsókolta, már-már fuldoklón kapott az ajkai után, és Matthew nem tudta mire vélni, csak igyekezett megnyugtatni, megsimogatta a hátát, és beletúrt a hajába.  
- Tényleg minden jó pasi foglalt vagy buzi, ahogy anyu mondta – hallatszott hirtelen egy hang, és mind a ketten összerezzentek rá. Zavartan nézte a konyha ajtajában álló lányt, pillanatokig megszólalni sem tudott.  
- Francis... ő kicsoda...? – nyögte ki a kérdést nagy nehezen.  
- Ő az apukám – jelentette ki a lány a férfi helyett, ő pedig megütközve, a döbbenet minden jelével az arcán bámult hol az egyikre, hol a másikra.


End file.
